


A Bůh řekl: "Budiž Auriel!"

by RobMeIn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auriel - Freeform, Baby, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMeIn/pseuds/RobMeIn
Summary: Nudíte se? Pořiďte si anděla!





	1. Auriel vs Bejby

„Pane Bože!“ Samovy spadla čelist, když viděl, co anděl drží v rukou.  
„Ne, Same, já jsem Auriel. Avšak…“ zatvářila se velmi hrdě „…tvým omylem jsem polichocena.“  
„Jestli TOHLE Dean uvidí, oškube tě jak slepici!“  
„Z anatomického hlediska to není možné-“  
„Auriel! Okamžitě vrať ten nárazník tam, kde byl, než bude pozdě!“  
Zamrkal, když kus vyleštěného chromu dopadl na zem. „Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“  
„Vracím to tam, kde to bylo. Říkal si -“  
„Vím, co jsem říkal, jen…“ snažil se zklidnit hlas, který se začal šplhat do mírně podrážděného.  
„Je tedy snad už pozdě?“ zaznělo to od ní s upřímnou vážností a dokonce i trochou obav.  
Zabodl do ní pohled. Mlčel. Bylo to to nejlepší, co mohl udělat.  
Udělat pro sebe.  
Když k ní rázně vykročil ani se nehnula. Člověk by myslel, že se ve svém provinění stáhne z místa činu nebo při nejmenším vychrlí spousty ospravedlňujících nepravd.  
Jistě, člověk by to tak udělal…  
Ona se jen dívala a vypadala, že na něj čeká.  
Sam obešel auto, sehnul se k místu, kde měl být zadní nárazník, jenže ten se teď válel andělovi u nohou.  
Pokud byl v něčem hodně velký laik, byla to oprava aut. Tohle rodinné nadání ho minulo. Dokázal vyměnit prasklou žárovičku nebo píchlé kolo. Zmákl vypustit i olej a nezapomenout doplnit nový, jenže absolutně nevěděl, jak přidělat tu chromovou věc.  
Přecházel tam a zpátky jak lev v kleci, kousal si spodní ret v rostoucím pocitu nervozity. Jeho neklid pramenil z Deanovy reakce, pokud uvidí svou Bejby takto obnaženou.  
Auriel z něj nespustila oči. Když jí jeho váhání připadalo moc dlouhé, poradila mu. „Obnovíš to.“  
Trhnutím se k ní otočil. „Vážně? Není to tak jednoduchý, jak to podle tebe vypadá.“  
„Ale já ti pomůžu,“ podržela ho.  
Málem se nad tím pousmál – dva automobiloví panicové - avšak po tomhle jejím ujištění z toho vyšel jako ten zkušenější. Konečně mohl být v tomto ohledu na sebe hrdý, kdyby ho hned v zápětí nenapadlo něco, co mu tu jeho vteřinovou slávu zmařilo. Přimhouřil v podezření oči. „Nerad bych si myslel, že tohle nebyla nehoda,“ naznačil prsty uvozovky.  
„Nebyla,“ zakroutila hlavou, až se jí dlouhý cop rozvlnil po zádech. Když Sam nad tou klidně nefalšovanou odpovědí vykulil oči, sehnula se a zvedla něco ze země. „Byl tam on.“  
Naklonil se k ní, jen aby viděl, co to má a proč kvůli tomu musel odpadnout kus z Deanovy Impaly.  
„Fuj!“ ucukl hlavou. „Vždyť je to holub! A mrtvej!“ neměl rád ani ty živý.  
„Je to bytost, kterou pro tento svět stvořil Otec. Má tu své místo a svou úlohu,“ div se na něj za to nezamračila.  
„Ovšem JEHO úloha už dávno skončila,“ odfrkl si, poukazujíc na ptačí nehybný stav.  
Byla by to pravda, kdyby to tělíčko pokryté sivým peřím anděl nepohladil dlaní, zpod níž se stříbřitě rozsvítilo. Hned na to ten mladý chudák zacukal nožkami, které mu do té chvíle jen nečinně trčely vzhůru, přetočil se na břicho a zamával křídly.  
„Wow. Tohle je – prostě wow!“ Sam vydechl nad tím zázrakem i přes svou nechuť k těmhle létajícím krysám.  
„Pokud si přeješ, je tvůj - “ natáhla k němu ruku, kde jí znovuzrozený pernatec seděl na prstě.  
Automaticky se odklonil - i takovéhle kouzlo pořád nemohlo popřít fakt, že je to stále jen holub. „Ou, to ne! Děkuju. Jedno poletující zvíře už od tebe mám.“ Doplnil to dramatickým zašermováním paží.  
„Dobře. Učiním ho tedy svobodným.“ Přitáhla si opeřence k ústům a pronesla něco v řeči, kterou neznal.  
Samovi v tu chvíli připomněla pohádku o Sněhurce, kdy všechna zvířátka téhle pohádkové bytosti rozuměla a milovala ji.  
I teď se ten okřídlenec vznesl, když ho ´propustila, ´ avšak zakotvil na nejblíže rostoucím keři, snad nepřejíc si opustit andělovu blízkost.  
Whoa, ještě scházelo, aby tu všichni začali zpívat a tančit.  
Sam nad tím zážitkem zapřemýšlel. „Řekni mi, Auriel – život a smrt – je vše řízeno Boží vůlí?“  
„Ano.“  
„Aha. Není tedy tvé oživování mrtvých zvířat tak trochu v rozporu s tímhle interním pravidlem?“  
Jeho nečekané odhalení v ní vyvolalo paniku, která ho z venku zasáhla jako tsunami a málem poslala do kolen. Nachytal ji při něčem, co dělala Stvořiteli za zády a tudíž proti němu hřešila.  
Teď jí oči v úleku zabíraly celý obličej, tváře zahořely červení. Ještě chvíli a snad by se jí začala třást brada.  
Stála před ním jak solný sloup a ve své nepopiratelné vině vypadala jako dítě, které bylo přistiženo s rukou ponořenou do dózy s bonbóny a to i přes přísný zákaz. Až ho to chytilo za srdce.  
„Já - “ polkla. Snad poprvé, co ji znal, byla beze slov.  
„Klid. Ode mě se to nedozví,“ musel ji ujistit nebo by se sám začal cítit jako provinilec, který může za tenhle její zoufalý výraz.  
Oči se jí ještě více rozšířily, až měl strach, že se vykutálí. „Nepovíš mu to?“  
Samovi to přišlo na vteřinu uhozené, žalovat na ni Bohu a zakončit to slovem „ámen.“  
A pak si uvědomil, že tak jako on měl svého otce má i ona svého a nikdo nechce, aby se taťka doslechl. Obzvlášť, když je to samotný Všemohoucí.  
„Uděláme dohodu – já budu držet jazyk za zuby a ty mi nebudeš nabízet nic z toho, co oživíš.“  
Uhnula pohledem, přemýšlela. „Dobře. Uhm, znamená to tedy, že nebudeš o mém provinění referovat Bohu?“ zřejmě to napoprvé nepochopila a musela si to pro svůj klid znovu ověřit.  
„Přesně to to znamená.“  
Ani ho nenapadlo uvažovat nad tím, co už dvakrát udělala, jako o vině – spíš mu její náklonnost, láska a snaha udržet všechno při životě přišla – roztomilá. Smrt nebyla nikdy definitivní, pokud u toho byla ona.  
Avšak vše má svá fungující pravidla a on mohl jen doufat, že se jednou neocitne ve stejném hororu jako byl Hřbitov domácích zvířátek.  
„Dobře.“ Konečně její panicky vychýlený stav polevil a on si mimoděk vydechl. „Máme tedy dohodu.“  
Kývl v souhlas. Kéž by šlo všechno tak hladce.  
„Ale příště, až najdeš cokoli zaklíněné do tohohle auta, prosím, nesnaž se to odtamtud dostat vlastní silou. Pak to takhle dopadá,“ díval se víc a víc bezradně na tu věc u jejích nohou.  
„Je to další dohoda?“  
„Ne – to je nařízení!“  
V tu chvíli se otevřelo kuchyňské okno, ze kterého vykoukla Deanova hlava.  
„A kruci!“ Sam chytil Auriel za loket a stáhl ji k zemi. Na bobku za autem ho osvítil plán jejich záchrany. „Řeknu Bobbymu, aby nám pomohl. Jen ještě jak to udělat, aby si Dean nevšiml…“  
„Same! Jídlo je na stole, zlato! Sameeeee!“  
Na Deanovo hulákání zareagovala pouze Auriel. Vztyčila se za vozem jak pružina vystřelená z gauče.  
„Máme práci. Opravujeme ti tvé auto, než bude pozdě.“  
Sam se plácl v neuvěření do čela. „Buď zticha!“ Právě jeho plán položila jak domeček z karet.  
„CO ŽE DĚLÁTE??“ Dean zahřměl jak blížící se bouřka.  
„Opravujeme- “  
„Zalez!“  
„Myslím, že mě neslyšel.“  
„Ou, ale on tě slyšel moc dobře! A teď jsme v maléru!“ Domem se rozlehlo dupání.  
„Proč? Spravujeme. Máme dobrý úmysl.“  
„Škoda, že to nedocení - pamatuješ, jak jsem ti říkal, že Dean má své auto rád - hodně rád?!“  
„Ano.“  
„A když přijde na nějaký škrábanec nebo něco nefunkčního bývá extrémně senzitivní. Nevidí věci takové, jaké skutečně jsou. Pro něj je všechno špatné okolo jeho auta tragédií. Pro představu ti připomínám tvůj incident s kazetou v jeho přehrávači,“ udělal na ní ´máš se znovu na co těšit´ obličej.  
Dnes už podruhé se zatvářila vyplašeně. „Jsem v maléru,“ zopakovala, uvědomujíc si v jakém byla nedávno jen díky tomu, že si dovolila sáhnout na AC/DC, které pak musel Dean vypreparovat chirurgickým zákrokem.  
Ten se teď přiřítil v neblahém tušení a se zvířeným prachem v zádech. Při tom pohledu se chytil za prsa v náznaku přicházejícího infarktu a musel se opřít rukou o bok vozu, aby to s ním nepraštilo.  
Sam, stále se krčící u země se pomalu zvedl. „Uhm, tohle je politování hodná situace -“  
„Sklapni!“ Dean zavrčel jak rozzuřený rotvajler. Samovi z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech. A zalapal po dechu, když se bratr hnul ke kufru, aby ho otevřel. Moc dobře věděl, co Impala ukrývá v jeho falešném dnu.  
„Hele, brácho, byla to nehoda -“ udělal dva kroky zpátky, ruce zdvižené jakoby se vzdával.  
„Přesně tak to bude vypadat, až s tebou skončím!“  
„Se mnou?“ Sam se otočil za sebe. Stál tam sám, s jasným důkazem o jeho vině u svých nohou, protože Auriel si zřejmě uvědomila, že míra jejího provinění proti Boží vůli je na stejné stupnici jako prohřešit se na Deanově černé Bejby. A čelit nechtěla ani jednomu.  
„Do prdele!“ jak by si přál ovládat stejné umění teleportace. Snad se mu tedy podaří zdrhnout.  
Nad autem se prohnal stín, na střechu s velkým plesknutím dopadlo holubí lejno.  
A Sam vzal nohy na ramena.


	2. Game over!

„Házíš jako holka, Auriel! Zaber trochu!“  
„Mohla bych tě zranit, Deane.“  
„Prosím tě! Mám pevnej základ a chytám stejně tak jako startér mýho auta!“  
„Na baterky,“ poznamenal Sam spíš pro sebe, ale Dean ho slyšel.  
„Hned na poprvý, ty kokose!“  
„No tak - házej!“ tleskl povzbudivě do dlaní.  
Napřáhla se a poslala mu šišatý míč přes celý pozemek. Byla to přímo mířená střela a Dean se nemusel ani pohnout, jen otevřel náruč.  
Hned na to svěsil ruce, tělo mu ochablo a při zvuku hlasitého chrápání mu hlava zaklinkala do strany a vzad. „Přesně takhle jsou tvý nadhozy zábavný!“ hodil míč do trojúhelníku Samovi.  
„A teď sleduj, jak to dělají slečinky. Můžeš, Same.“  
Sam protočil oči a hodil andělovi.  
„Proč o Samovi někdy hovoříš v ženském rodě, Deane - není s ním snad něco v pořádku?“ Auriel se na nejmladšího člena téhle trojky zvědavě upnula celou svou pozorností, zkoumala ho jak kvalitář hotový výrobek při výstupní kontrole, pátrala po sebemenší odchylce od nastaveného standardu.  
Sam se ošil. Měl z toho divný pocit, skoro, jakoby se ho dotýkaly něčí nenechavé prsty.  
Po pár vteřinách to vyprchalo.  
Hned na to se jim dostalo ujištění. „Vše je v souladu s anatomií muže.“  
„Cože?“ Dean to prohlášení nepobral.  
Za to Sam zrudnul. „Ty si – dívala ses mi pod oblečení?!“  
To byl ten důvod, proč měl tak vtíravý feeling!  
Šmejdila mu v diskrétní zóně, rentgenovala jeho privátní místa! Ta drzost mu vzala dech a zanechala v něm zdání veřejně obscénní intimity.  
Ona pro to měla však praktické vysvětlení.  
„Ano. Přesvědčila jsem se a ujišťuji i tebe, že tvé tělo nevykazuje žádné ženské znaky a Dean se v tomto svém oslovení nevyjadřuje po pravdě.“  
Sam zíral, červený jak trenky pionýra, Dean se o několik metrů dál rozřehtal jak totálně pominutý jedinec.  
„Vážně tě to baví?“ štěkl po něm.  
„Ne- ne – nemůžu si pomoc!“ zalykal se. Pak si odkašlal a zapojil veškerou svou vážnou vůli. „Uhmmm, máš pravdu – tohle je – muhahahah!“ jeho snaha selhala v záplavě smíchu. Zkusil to potřetí. „Tak jo! Chmmm – muhehe, ale – ale - měl bys vidět svůj obličej, heh! To se fakt nedá!“ ztratil nad sebou totálně kontrolu. Předklonil se a opřel se dlaněmi o kolena v moři zábavy na bratrův účet.  
Samovu míru pobouřenosti tenhle hlasitý smích totálně utlumil. Takhle bezprostředně neslyšel Deana se smát už týdny. Znělo to tak upřímně a z hlouby duše, že to skoro donutilo jeho samotného roztáhnout koutky.  
„Tak lidské a osvobozující,“ vydechla sama Auriel nemohouc odtrhnout oči od smějícího se Deana. Právě měla první příležitost vidět ho se ve fyzické podobě takto bavit nahlas.  
Samovu pozornost upoutala její aura, která jí vždy skoro neznatelně obklopovala a která v tuhle chvíli začala lehce nabírat na intenzitě. Připadalo mu, že Deanův smích na ni působí jako dynamo – čím déle trval, tím víc se prosvěcovala.  
Jestliže ji Bůh požehnal svým světlem a dal ji jméno Auriel pak jeho bratr je ten, co tohle požehnání dokáže změnit ve statickou elektřinu. Byl to důkaz vnímavého soucítění, které anděl se svým lidským protějškem sdílel.  
Dean se chytil za prsa a zadýchaně se narovnal. „Takhle dlouho jsem se už nepobavil. Díky.“  
„Není zač.“  
Samovi se nad tím stáhly rty do tenké linky, vrátil se zpátky do své dotčené reality. „Není zač? Tak hele – to, co jsi udělala, bylo hrubé porušení mého soukromí!“ pro jistotu na sebe ukázal ještě palcem.  
„Nerozumím tvému rozhořčení – symetrie tvého těla poukazuje na Boží záměr stvořit tě silného a vytrvalého - “  
„Stačí!“ Sam to musel utnout, protože pokud ho nezabijí tyhle řeči, utopí se ve svých vlastních rozpacích. „Nechci se už bavit o žádném kousku mého těla, Auriel! Já sem s ním obeznámen a ty! -“ namířil na ní ukazováček, najednou krátký ve svých slovech – „jen…prostě…D´oh!“ odfrkl si bezradně.  
Někdy by si přál být bez studu tak jako Dean.  
„Máš být na co hrdý, Sammy! Protože Bůh i já jsme!“ hulákal na něj pobaveně.  
„Sklapni!“ Sam se otočil a rozhodně odcházel. Popuzen, rozhozen a obtěžován jejich harašícími poznámkami.  
„Co děláš? No tááák…! SAM-antho!“ Dean si dal záležet na prvních třech písmenech.  
Sam při cestě do domu minul Bobbyho. „Co se ti stalo, synku?“ zavětřil.  
„Nechci o tom mluvit!“  
xxxxx  
„Dean ´Jedinečný´ Winchester, přezdívaný Kansaský Batman se dostal přes obránce a vydobyl si dostatek místa na přihrávku. Má šanci skórovat a rozhodnout tím zápas sezóny! Teď nebo nikdy, dámy a pánové – veškerá naděje se upírá pouze a jen k němu!“ Dean si komentoval svůj vlastní imaginární mač, ve kterém byl hrdinou, mezitím co sprintoval k hranici pozemku. Tam to hodlal zakončit.  
„Napal to, Auriel!“ udal hlasitý pokyn a zrychlil. V jeho hlavě to bylo vykalkulováno – ještě dva tři kroky, otočka, chycení míče v cool stylu…kdyby ta šiška hozená vyhecovaným andělem neletěla dvakrát tak rychleji.  
Nikdy ji neměl podněcovat k vyššímu výkonu! Neznal její možnosti a teď jen sklidil, co ve své krátkozraké chtivosti zasel.  
Ohlédl se přesně v momentě, kdy měl čas jen na: „Sonof- “ než ho míč knokautoval.  
Dostal ránu do levé půlky obličeje, jen to mlasklo. K zemi šel ve způsobu, který absolutně postrádal naplánovaný relax look.  
„Deane!“ Auriel se rozšířily oči úlekem a během mikrosekundy už se nad ním skláněla. Ležel tváří k zemi, naštěstí při vědomí.  
„Deane, jsi v pořádku?“  
„Jo-o,“ heknul do trávníku.  
Jestli bylo pro ostýchavého Sama neúnosné mluvit o jeho tělesných proporcích, pro sportovně založeného a hrdého Deana to pak bylo přiznání, že přecenil své fyzické možnosti. A teď, když ryl obličejem v jeteli, to tak mohlo vypadat.  
Proto se hned pokusil sebrat, sice s přitisknutou dlaní na obličeji, ale přeci jen.  
„Nic mi není, nepotřebuju tvůj andělský babysitting!“  
„Deane - “  
„Chill out!“  
„Deane, já - “  
„Přestaň mě Deanovat, Auriel! Jsem v pohodě!“  
Na to vykašlal trochu zelené trávy a nerovným krokem zamířil k domu.  
xxxx  
„Takže – nemíním tu dělat nikomu podělanou přednášku, ale – co se zatraceně děje?!“  
Byl to Bobby, který na oba své chlapce shlížel ve svém vlastním rozpoložení - v čase večeře, kdy bylo zvykem mluvit, kdy bylo povoleno vše na téměř jakékoli téma a kdy bylo zrovna teď ticho.  
Sam zíral před sebe s vidličkou zapíchnutou v jídle, Dean si občas něco nacpal do pusy, jenže s jeho pověstným apetitem to stále vypadalo jako nimrání. Modřina na levé straně obličeje se mu začínala pěkně vybarvovat.  
„Máme v mrazáku zeleninu?“ zvedl se od stolu.  
„Od kdy tě tohle zajímá?“ Bobby se upřímně podivil.  
Sledoval ho a teprve pak pochopil, když si vychlazený sáček s hráškem přitiskl k monoklu.  
„Tak řekne mi už jeden z vás idiotů, proč vypadáte takhle?“  
Sam položil příbor a odsunul se od stolu. „Nemám hlad. Možná později.“  
„Same? Pokud tě něco trápí - “ Bobby to zkusil s jemnějším přístupem.  
„Cítí se zneužitej,“ poreferoval za něj Dean.  
„Sklapni!“  
„Jsi hysterickej kvůli ničemu!“  
„To někdo jako TY nemůže pochopit! Prostě mně takový věci vadí, Deane!“ Sam odešel z kuchyně.  
„Jo? Ale aspoň tě nebolí ksicht!“ houknul za ním. „Au!“  
„Zdá se, že je někdo nový ve městě, pánové! A dává vám parádně pokouřit!“


	3. Dívej se a uč se!

„Línej se přetrh,“ Sam okomentoval Deanovu snahu dotáhnout na molo veškeré rybářské náčiní, plus židličku a lahve piva najednou. Půlku toho během cesty stejně poztrácel.  
„Heh, nebudu přeci chodit dvakrát. Pivo?“  
„Je šance, že některý z nich nebylo strčený ve tvým podpaží nebo za kalhotama, když si je nes´?“  
„Uhm…“ Dean se na vteřinu zamyslel „…ne.“  
„Tak v tom případě odmítnu.“  
„Fajn, citlivko! Zbude víc pro taťku velrybáře. Dneska zaboduju, cejtím to v kostech!“ zamnul si ruce.  
„Neslyšel jsem tohle už včera? Jen si nepamatuju číslo, s kterým si se vrátil…“ Sam dělal, že se nad tím hluboce zadumal. Pak si hraně plácl do čela. „Jo tak proto! Ona vlastně nula není číslo!“  
„Ha-ha! VČERA bylo – DNESKA je!“  
„Wow! Škoda, že nemám tužku, tohle moudro bych totiž rád uchoval pro další generace Winchesterů!“ Sam ho nepřestával popichovat, pozorujíc, jak Dean morduje rybářskou rozkládací židličku. Po několika sekundách s ní bojoval už tak urputně, jakoby byla posednutá démonem.  
„Émm, co to děláš?“  
„Co asi myslíš, že dělám?! Rád bych si sednul!“ držel ji v obou rukou a třásl s ní. Vypadalo to, že jeden z téhle bojující dvojice byl snad zasažen elektrickým proudem.  
„Dostanu se mezi ty tvý zkřížený nohy, roztáhnu je a pak na tobě budu tak dlouho, až se mi z toho bude potit zadek!“ páčil kovové tyče a při tom se vztekal.  
Sam protočil oči. „Ani nevíš, jak tohle vyznělo.“  
„Aghrrr! Tahle stupidní…stupidní a…stupidní sesle je důkazem toho, že Peklo existuje! A všichni, kdo se na tomhle čínským šmejdu podíleli by měli pojít na plochý nohy!“ prskal.  
Samovi prohrábl vlasy slabý závan vzduchu. A ten vždy doprovázel příchod anděla.  
„Ahoj Deane. Je všechno v pořádku?“ Auriel se objevila na molu, dva kroky od nich.  
Sam se zábavou pozoroval, jak se bratrovi změnil výraz v obličeji z „všechny je zabiju“ na „dnešní počasí se opravdu vydařilo.“ Schoval stále nezdolanou židličku za záda, jako by to měl byt důkaz jeho chlapské neschopnosti si s něčím tak banálním poradit.  
Ústa se mu prohnula v nechápavé mimice podporována pokrčením ramen. „Jistě, vše OK.“  
„Zmiňoval si Peklo a jeho nástroj.“ Auriel zřejmě nebyla v té chvíli daleko. Jak jinak – to, že oni neviděli ji, ještě neznamenalo, že právě v tu chvíli nejsou zkoumáni. Oba už začali tušit, jak se asi cítí laboratorní křeček.  
Sam přeskočil očima z anděla na Deana. Větřil zábavu.  
„Myslel jsem to obrazně,“ odbyl jí, otočil se zády a zaškubal za ocelové nohy. Nakopl stoličku kolenem, se zaťatými zuby se s ní „nenápadně“ rval jako blázen.  
Auriel zaváhala. „Co znamená obrazně myslet? Je to jako přemýšlet v obrazech?“ A hned si na to i sama odpověděla. „Ale – to je nelogické. Viděla jsem nádherná díla v muzeích, avšak tebe nikoliv, Deane.“  
Mezitím, co Sam zvedl v pobavení obočí, Dean v nepochopení hlavu. Vypadalo to, že rybářské křesílko nebude jediné, které mu dá lekci.  
Eh, to pivo si dát měl, nehledě na to, kde bylo. A k tomu popcorn.  
A také si uvědomil, kde Auriel tráví svůj volný čas. Jistě - tyhle místa pro ni měly studijní potencionál a to téměř v neomezeném množství. Znal pár muzeí, kde by člověk mohl strávit tři dny v kuse a měl by za sebou jen půlku expozic. Heh, člověk jistě – jenže ona stráví tři dny jen zíráním, studováním a zkoumáním věci jedné. Než s takovou pečlivostí prolustruje celou expozici, muzeum ji změní a ona bude na začátku. Ale nevěřil, že by jí to vadilo. Jen zadoufal, že na nic moc nesahá (což si ihned popřel, protože její otisky prstů byly vidět všude, kam se jen Sam podíval a mimo dům se už nenašla věc, kterou by nedržela v ruce) a také, že se příliš nesnaží oživit sekci vycpaných zvířat.  
Dean se na anděla otočil s rozčarovaným výrazem ve tváři. „Ale to přeci nemá s obrazy na stěnách nic společnýho!“  
Auriel se zamyslela, pak přikývla. „Dobře. Pak tomu tedy nerozumím.“  
Sam se uchechtl. „To Dean taky ne.“  
„Sklapni!“ bratr na něj popuzeně ukázal, společně se židličkou v pravé ruce.  
„Je tohle ten Pekelný nástroj, o kterém si se zmiňoval?“ Auriel k němu přistoupila blíž, oči zafixované na tu věc.  
Dean si uvědomil svou nepozornost a trhnutím schoval předmět zpátky za záda. „Ehhhmm…ne!“  
„Dobře. Protože to vypadá jako obyčejná židle.“  
Sam viděl, jak bratr chytil barvu. „Obyčejná? Ten konstruktér to musel myslet ze srandy, protože nikdo takhle blbej, aby takovou věc sestrojil, není!“  
„Máš kvůli jeho hlouposti tedy teď problémy?“  
„Co? Ne!“  
„Tak proč si na ní nesedneš tak jako Sam?“  
„Nechce se mi!“  
„Proč?“  
„Grrr! Prostě – víš co! Sedni si na ní sama, když seš tak chytrá!“ vrazil jí tu diskutovanou věc do ruky.  
Auriel ji převzala skoro posvátně. „Dobře. Děkuji ti.“ Byla vždy zdvořilá.  
Dean si skoro posměšně dal ruce v bok, sledujíc jí, jak pátrá po způsobu funkčnosti. „Jo? Trochu předčasná vděčnost…“  
Ozvalo se kovové cinknutí, nohy se rozložily a s ním i Deanova hrdost.  
Sam se poškrábal na tváři, jen aby skryl nával smíchu. Bratr ho svým vražedným výrazem málem zabil.  
Auriel se posadila na křesílko a hned vzala do ruky Deanův prut. Ten jen zapal nad její nevědomou kuráží po dechu.  
„Mohl bys mne naučit s tímto zacházet, Same?“  
A Dean nemohl uvěřit ani tomu, že si za učitele vybrala jeho mladšího bratra.  
„Jistě,“ Sam si k ní přitáhl svou židličku velice demonstrativním způsobem a zvedl k jedinému stojícímu hlavu.  
„Vidíš? Měl jsi být taky chytrý a seděl bys.“  
Dean si založil pokořeně ruce na prsou, stáhl rty do úzké čárky. Hlavou mu proběhla hříšná myšlenka, jestli mu v Pekle nebylo líp…


	4. Happy Birthday 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Část první – Deanova letadla.

„Myslel jsem, že jedeme do města. Proč nejedeme do města?“ Dean se ohlédl po odbočce, kterou právě minuli.  
Sam za volantem zavzdychal. „Nejedeme do města. A nikdy jsme neříkali, že tam míříme.“  
„A kam teda jedeme?“  
„Deane! Ptáš se jak malý dítě už od chvíle, co jsem nastartoval. A já ti už po stopadesátý říkám, že je to překvapení!“  
„Prostě seď a užívej si to, synku!“ Bobby ho povzbudivě ze zadní sedačky poplácal po rameni.  
Dean si uraženě založil ruce na prsou – nejenže ho nenechali v rámci téhle jejich supertajné cesty řídit jeho Bejby, ale ještě se oba dva už od včerejška chovali divně. V případě Sama, divně divně.  
Tak jak si asi představují, že by si TOHLE mohl užívat?  
Otráveně se otočil k okýnku, ale koukat ven mu nevydrželo ani minutu. „Už tam budeme?“  
Sam ve snaze se ovládnout našpulil pusu. „Ne.“  
Starší Winchester se vrátil ke svému odrazu ve skle bočního okénka. Tak na vteřinu. „A teď?“  
„Můžeš s tím přestat? Je to k zbláznění! Bobby, proč mu taky něco neřekneš?“ Samovi po půlhodinovém neustále se opakujícím tématu kam a proč jedou, už nervy vytéct musely.  
„Utněte to oba dva nebo to udělám já!“ ozvalo se výhružné zavrčení.  
„Já jsem s tím nezačal -“ bránil se.  
„Ale začal!“ prsknul Dean.  
„Zmlkni, blbečku!“  
„Proč nezklapneš sám, pitomče?“  
„AU!“ – to Bobbymu došla vzadu s oběma trpělivost a přetáhl každého z nich po temeni svou kšiltovkou. Teď tu před ním seděli, drbajíc si postižené místo na hlavě a jistě s velmi ublíženým výrazem ve tvářích (což jen tušil) - ale hlavně, že byl od nich klid. „Aspoň nemůžete říct, že jsem vás dva idioty nevaroval.“  
Chvilku byl na ´pískovišti´ klid, než se Sam natáhl, aby zapnul rádio. V tu chvíli schytal od Deana plácanec přes ruku, jen to mlasklo. Nevěřícně na něj pohlédl.  
„Kam si myslíš, že saháš?!“ teď to byl Dean, který nebezpečně vrčel.  
„Co je? Jen chci pustit - “ nedořekl, protože se dopustil stejné akce, která měla na chlup stejnou reakci – nápřah a mlasknutí.  
„Řek´sem, kam si myslíš, že saháš!“  
Sam na nic nečekal a v návalu pomstychtivosti mu to oplatil. Hned na to se strhla mezi nimi prudká šťouchanice, kdy oba šermovali rukama, aby jeden bránil druhému, ten druhý se snažil si prosadit svou a ještě u toho šoférovat. Do té doby, než se za nimi zvedl hurikán.  
xxxxx  
Bobby dořídil na určené místo s oběma na zadní sedačce, kam je po té jejich dětinské rvačce vyhodil. Každý seděl uraženě nacpaný ve svém rohu, chvílemi se zabývající sledováním ubíhající krajiny a hned na to se kopajíc, když si mysleli, že se po nich nedívá. Připadal si, že veze dva osmileté cizí spratky a ne dospělé muže a k tomu bratry. Už ani nekomentoval jejich škleby a vztyčené prostředníčky, které vytahoval jeden na druhého ve snaze se takto mlčky urážet. Byli to fakt idioti, ale miloval je jak svoje vlastní.  
Hned jak Dean zjistil, kam míří, přestal s opičárnami a přimáčkl nos na sklo. „Jedeme na vojenské letiště? Cool!“  
Bobby se na něj usmál do zpětného zrcátka. „Tak ses dočkal, co?“ A pak mrkl na Sama. Tohle mělo být pro staršího z Winchesterů opravdu velké překvapení. A vůbec se nejednalo o letadla.  
Dělali na tom se Samem několik dní, zařizovali, sháněli, upláceli. A když se zdálo, že všechno stejně bude marné, ozval se člověk, který se o celé akci dozvěděl zhola náhodou, znal seržanta Johna Winchestera ještě z dob vojenské služby a proto mu bylo to příjmení tak povědomé. Stačil jeden telefonát, slovo dalo slovo a najednou bylo vše nachystáno.  
A teď je čekala ta zábavnější část. Bobby při příjezdu k bráně ukázal propustku, která jim zajistila bezproblémový vstup. Se svým člověkem se měli sejít u hangáru 3. Už teď byl Dean jak u vytržení, co potom, až zjistí, kvůli čemu tady vlastně jsou.  
„Týýý vole – výsadkový C130 Hercules! Huh! A támhle C17 Globemaster! Hele, hele! To je C5 Galaxy! Sammy dívej, dííívej!“ hrábnul po bratrovi a přitáhl ho k okénku. Vyjmenovával a ukazoval, s očima navrch hlavy, zářícíma, jak dva zelené smaragdy na slunci.  
„Hele, támhle je ňákej bombardér,“ Sam chtěl být taky za chytrého, ale Dean jeho snahu smetl poklepáním si na čelo.  
„Tohle je transportní letiště, ty inženýre. A to je Airbus 400M Atlas!“ zakroutil nechápavě hlavou, jak může něco tak zásadního Sam nepoznat.  
Bobby přesně věděl, kdo se tu potatil. John Winchester byl machr přes všechno, co jen na dálku smrdělo jakýmkoli motorem. A Dean v tomhle otce neskutečně kopíroval.  
Boj byl zapomenut, teď se oba dva mačkali jeden na druhého ve snaze vidět vše a pokud možno najednou. Dean vřískal pokaždé, když spatřil něco dalšího, něco nového, nebo něco většího, Sam se neustále ptal kde.  
xxxxx  
„Pan Singer?“  
„Stačí Bobby. A vy musíte být major Lawrence.“  
„Stačí jen majore,“ oba muži si potřásli rukama.  
„Tohle je Sam a … Kam se ten kluk zase ztratil! Deane! Krucinál! Měl si čekat tady!“ Bobby už z něj začínal být sám na palici, uhlídat ho mezi všemi těmi stroji byl úkol pro SWAT.  
„Pojďte se podívat, chlapi! To je kráska! Wow! Woohooo! Salutuju a přísahám na její boky!“ Deanův rozjařený hlas se ozval z vnitřku hangáru.  
„Co tam ten idiot - “ Bobbymu zatrnulo, že pokud se takto starší z Winchesterů vyjadřuje o nějaké poručici, budou odsud eskortováni hodně rychle a hodně daleko.  
Vojenské garáže byly obrovské, letadla v nich snad ještě větší. A u jednoho z nich se motala malá postavička, která se právě teď snažila vyškrábat na gigantickou pneumatiku. Bobby si oddychl, že je to jen guma od kola a ne podprsenka s hodností, kterou se Dean snažil zdolat.  
„Juhůůů! Jsem pán světááá! Nebudete mi věřit, ale právě jsem si z těch pokladů a hlavně tady ze slečny Belly Osprey stříknul do trenek!“ hulákal.  
Sam si plácnul v rozpacích do obličeje, Bobby nasadil výraz „vyřídím si to s tebou jen co slezeš“ a major se usmíval.  
„Tak tohle musí být Johnův prvorozený – pamatuju se, že o něm hodně mluvil.“  
„Ne určitě tolik, jak on bude mlít o tomhle místě!“ prohodil k němu Bobby.  
„Deane! Tohle není to, proč jsme tady!“  
„Jsem na vojenským letišti s harémem neskutečných krasavic – Bejby mě sice bude nenávidět, ale já tu rozhodně pro TOHLE jsem!“ poskakoval na vrcholu obřího kola.  
Major se obrátil na Sama. „Bejby? Jeho žena?“  
„Jeho auto,“ až omluvně mu odpověděl.  
Armádního to rozesmálo. „Myslím, že pokud ho budeme chtít dostat dolů, budeme mu muset nabídnout něco víc. Řekněte mu, jestli by se nechtěl podívat dovnitř kokpitu.“  
Sam na něj vytřeštil oči. „Opravdu? Protože to by ho udělalo fakt šťastným. Ale…“ hned na to obdařil šarži lítostivým pohledem. „Vás tahle nabídka bude mrzet.“  
„Říkali jste, že má narozeniny a zmiňovali, že si prošel těžkým obdobím – berte to jako terapii a já jako začátek splátky dluhu, který jsem u Johna měl a za jeho života mu to nestačil vrátit.“  
xxxxx  
„Sedej, Sammy, budeš můj druhej kopilot!“ Dean ho stáhl do pilotního křesla. Sám už měl nasazenou přilbu s mikrofonem a letecké brýle.  
Sam musel uznat, že jeho bratr by se výborně vyjímal na armádních náborových letácích. Vypadal profesionálně a navíc mu to slušelo. Muži by chtěli být jako on a ženy by ho zbožňovaly.  
„Co je?“ Deana jeho zírání znervózňovalo.  
„Nic. Jen – bavíš se?“  
„Ou, yes! Zbožňuju to tu,“ bratr položil ruce na řídící jednotku. „Ale neříkej to Bejby – žárlila by!“  
Sam protočil oči. Snažil se dostat na hlavu druhou přilbu, ale nebyl v tom moc šikovný. Až, když mu ji Dean mlčky natočil do správné polohy, zapadla na místo. Připláclo mu to vlasy do očí, proto pár sekund trvalo, než si je zastrkal po obvodu.  
Teď na něj nechápavě zíral Dean. Sam se cítil připraven a proto mu ukázal palec nahoru.  
„Ježíši, vzal jsem sebou Eleanor Rooseveltovou!“  
„Myslel jsem, že nesnášíš lítání!“ vrátil mu to.  
„Jenže teď jsme viditelně na zemi. Ale vezmi si pro jistotu tohle,“ Dean mu hodil do klína malý batůžek.  
„To je padák?“ zajímal se Sam.  
„Éééhm…jo.“ Dean ho pobaveně pozoroval, jak si to cpe na záda.  
„Nějakej malej, ne? To mě má jako unýst?“ nezdálo se mu to.  
„Je to ekonomický balení!“  
„Aha. Tak už vím, na co jdou moje daně,“ Sam si chytil popruhy na ramenou, jakoby měl za několik vteřin vyskočit nad Pacifikem.  
„Připraven?“ Dean ho poplácal po přilbě.  
„Oh, já už se narodil připravenej, seržo!“ vypadalo to, že ta hra na vojáky chytla i Winchestera mladšího.  
„Amerika je na tebe hrdá, vojíne Trotle!“  
„Díky, seržante Kašpare! Jsem pro svou vlast připraven zemřít jako vlastenec!“  
„Spíš umřeš jako pitomec!“ Dean se na něj zašklebil – a hlavně na ten malinkatý batůžek, který si Sam tak hrdě připevnil na záda. Padák by se mezi náhradním vojenským oblečením, zahrnující i spodní prádlo, hledal marně.  
xxxxx  
Po dvaceti minutách to Sama přestalo bavit a dalších dvaceti dostali ven i Deana.  
Sice poletoval mezi stroji dál jako šílenec a vykřikoval jejich označení jak hlasatel čísla na bingu a kdyby mohl, jistě by si nějaké propašoval domů. Dokázal si představit a jako jediný z toho byl nadšený, jak by se vyjímala C5 Galaxy na Bobbyho pozemku, hned vedle jeho černého Chevroletu.  
Skoro fňukal, že musí hangár opustit. Jeho tragédie byla ovšem ihned zapomenuta a to v momentě, kdy mu byla představena ta hlavní atrakce.  
Oči mu málem vypadly z důlků, čelist poklesla ke kolenům.  
„Takže můžeme už konečně opustit letadla a věnovat se tvému dárku?“ Bobby ho vzal kolem ramen.  
„To je…to je…“ Deanovi konečně na vteřinu došly slova. Jak osvěžující.  
„Myslím, Bobby, že oslavenec bude po dnešku potřebovat přebalit,“ Sam se zasmál. Tušil, jaký to bude mít asi na bratra účinek a proto na tom s druhým mužem tak tvrdě pracovali. Protože neznali nikoho jiného, kdo by si výsledek jejich organizačního maratonu zasloužil tak, jako právě Dean.  
„Myslím, že jsem právě umřel a narodil se do dokonalého světa,“ hlesl vedle něho.  
I Sam ho vzal kolem ramen.  
„V tom případě – dvakrát tak hezké narozeniny, Deane!“


	5. Happy Birthday 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Část druhá – Pontiac Judge GTO alias The killing machine!

„Neděláme přeci narozeniny, vánoce a takový ty další věci, co smrdí sentimentalitou a svíčkama.“  
Sam se naklonil k Bobbymu. „Slyšels? On chce svůj dárek vrátit, prý nic takového…“  
„Počkej!“ Dean si před něj stoupl a položil mu ruku zpředu na rameno, jakoby to měl být Sam, který se musí v tuhle chvíli uklidnit. „To jsem neřek´! Vytrháváš věci z kontextu!“ ještě ho stačil obvinit. Pak si přejel dlaní po vlasech tam a zpátky.  
„Jen – ani jsem nevěděl, co je dneska za den. Heh – a to by si jeden myslel, že po těch letech strávených na pekelným grilu si budu těch normálních víc všímat…“ pokrčil rozpačitě rameny s ´kdo by to byl řekl´ výrazem na tváři.  
Samovi zahrál na rtech povzbuzující úsměv. „Deane, přiznejme si – pokud naše dny kdy byly ordinérní, tak skončily s příchodem těch dvou,“ pohodil hlavou někam do neznáma, kde se podle něj teď oba andělé nacházeli.  
Bobbymu to najednou došlo. „Tak proto se poslední dobou vracíte do domu se staženými ocasy jak spráskaní psi!“  
Dean se za takové nařčení ihned načepýřil. Stačil jen otevřít pusu, když ho starší muž předběhl. „Ta modřina na tvým obličeji je pořád vidět, mladej!“  
Ten, než si to stačil uvědomit, si na ní položil dlaň. Vypadal na chvíli jak malý ublížený klučík, který dostal na pískovišti omylem lopatičkou přes tvář a teď se s tím snaží vyrovnat, než propukne v pláč.  
Bobby v něm na sekundu zahlédl toho čtyřletého neposedného Deana, co měl vždy nějakou tu modřinu, protože nevydržel nestrkat nos tam, kam neměl. Tyhle boule byly pro staršího muže akceptovatelné, ne však ty, které způsoboval jeho hochům někdo jiný.  
„To, že jsem trpělivej neznamená, že jsem blbej. A pokud nabudu dojmu, že se kolem mého domu dějí nějaké nepřístojnosti, budu ho chránit se vším, co k němu patří – a teď tím nemyslím hmotné statky!“ významně se na oba podíval.  
Mezitím co se Dean rozpačitě škrábal vzadu na krku a brblal něco o klídku, Sam se sklopenou hlavou kopal do neviditelného kamínku.  
Oba dva si své utržené ´výprasky´ uvědomovali, ale ani jeden si nemyslel, že by z nich měli vinit někoho konkrétního.  
Major Lawrence oba bratry nevědomky osvobodil, když k nim přivedl dalšího muže. „Pánové-tohle je Jimmy Tanner.“  
Dean z něj měl okamžitě oči navrch hlavy, další osoby kolem v tu chvíli přestali existovat.  
„Zdravím,“ Jimmy k němu natáhl ruku jako k prvnímu a Dean ji se skoro plachým výrazem stiskl. „Vy musíte být ten, o kterém, už když jsem slyšel tak vás zároveň chtěl i poznat.“  
Dean, skoro s holčičí stydlivostí sklopil na chvíli oči, než je zase ostýchavě zvedl. „Uhm…nikdy bych nevěřil, že budu mít tu čest setkat se s velkým Jimmym T. Vy a váš Pontiac jste pro mne a mou Bejby inspirací. Ty vaše závody jsou legendární a myslím, že existuje jen jediný způsob jak vás porazit - zůstat stát na startovní čáře!“  
Sam mrkl na Bobbyho a na chvíli zapřemýšlel, jak je možné, že z nich dvou Jimmy ihned vytipoval za znalce Deana.  
Hned na to si i s nimi Jimmy potřásl rukama. „Tady synek je váš velký fanda, na některých vašich závodech dragsterů byl i osobně. A věřte, že jste dosáhl v jeho očích statusu dalšího nepřekonatelného hrdiny.“  
„Aha. A který je ten první?“ zajímal se.  
Dean se zazubil. „Batman. To on je šéf!“ dal s dětským nadšením oba palce nahoru.  
Druhý muž se sympaticky zasmál. „Tak s tímhle pořadí dokážu být v pohodě.“ Pak mu oči zabloudily někam do pozadí a rázem se rozšířily, plné obdivu. „Ale ne – to je krása.“  
Minul je jen o fous jak nekontrolovatelně vyrazil, Dean za ním vystartoval o půl vteřiny později. Jeho girl face byla ta tam. Oba uháněli k zaparkované Impale.  
Samovi zatrnulo. „Deane, ne!...Bobby, chyť ho!“ Tohle bude katastrofa!  
Velký Jimmy T mohl být klidně obří a na superhrdinském trikotu mít ve zlatě vyšitý svůj monogram, avšak nikdy nemohl dosáhnout takové velikosti, aby překonal ochranitelský pud, který bratr ke své Bejby choval.  
Naštěstí byl také profesionál a prokázal hluboký respekt. Zabrzdil v dostatečně vzdálenosti, a když ho Dean předehnal a s nesmlouvavým výrazem mu zastoupil cestu, zvedl ruce na obranu. „Rád bych se podíval na tuhle Miss Chevy zblízka. Doufal jsem, že bych mohl.“  
Zaznělo to jako přání a Sam se v duchu urputně modlil, aby mu to bratr dovolil. Jinak jde celá tahle akce do kopru.  
„Uhm, jistě. Bude nám oboum ctí,“ ozvalo se po chvíli a Sam si odfoukl.  
Ovšem to, že mu Dean uvolnil cestu ještě neznamenalo, že ho k ní volně pustil.  
Ani britské královské klenoty nebyly v tuto chvíli více střeženy.  
Jimmy okolo auta kroužil, skláněl se, okukoval, několikrát poklekl, aby se mohl podívat zespodu. A u toho nepřestával vyrážet slova chvály.  
„Páni, vypadá v perfektním stavu - “ zakončil externí obhlídku.  
„JE v perfektním stavu!“ byl striktně opraven.  
„Tak jsem to i myslel,“ smířlivě kývl. „Uhm, vím, že se dámě nesluší nahlížet pod přikrývku, ale snad…pod vaším dohledem…“ zastavil se významně u kapoty motoru.  
Sam si nervózně skousl spodní ret.  
Dean ho však nemohl více překvapit, než že během pouhé vteřiny sáhl dovnitř vozu, aby uvolnil přední kryt. A hned na to ho dorazil, když se ozvalo lupnutí a on nechal Jimmyho samotného kapotu nadzvednout.  
A pokud se mohl někdo beztrestně dotýkat Bejby, bylo to jasným důkazem Deanova velkého profesionálního obdivu.  
Oba se ihned ponořili do světa oleje a hnacích součástí, v předklonu vystrkujíc na okolní svět své dokonalé zadky.  
„Wow, 7 litrová Vé osmička! Čtyřnásobný karburátor Rochester! Tohle byla v té době vlajková loď General Motors! S tímhle výkonem a zvýšenou kompresí se silou 425 koní na tom Chevrolet nikdy nemohl bejt líp!“ Jimmy se tak nakláněl, že měl Sam strach, aby tam nezahučel.  
Na to Dean vychrlil několik za sebou jdoucích – pro laiky – nesrozumitelných slov. Muž vedle něj horlivě přikyvoval a reagoval na to – pro laiky – stejně blábolivou řečí.  
Sam se podíval na hodinky, v počínající nudě se několikrát otočil kolem vlastní osy, hledajíc v přilehlém okolí sebemenší známku zábavy odpovídající jeho zaměření, zíral do nebe, přičemž ho v návaznosti napadlo přivolat Auriel, načež od toho upustil, jelikož by tu pro ni bylo až příliš mnoho rozptýlení a jistě by s ní neprohodil víc jak pár slov, než by zmizela ve jménu výpravy za novými neprozkoumanými dobrodružstvími.  
Majíc na mysli, že je to Deanův narozeninový den a tahle zábava je jen a pouze v režii jeho jména, zapředl rozhovor s majorem a Bobbym, aby tenhle neplánovaný prostoj způsobený dalším vozem ve stáji ustál a nezcvoknul se.  
Až po hodné chvíli k němu konečně závojem nejasných slov proplulo něco jako “…blablablabla…a nemůžu uvěřit, že jste vše udržel v původním stavu, Deane! Máte můj respekt! “ a nato se oba zase vynořili na denní světlo. „Je nádherná a dokonalá, gratuluji!“ Jimmy mu potřásl v profesionálním uznání pravačkou.  
„Já vím,“ Deanova hrdost se dotýkala nebes.  
A Sam se nevědomky vyprsil - nikdy by nevěřil, že i on bude díky té, pro něj srozumitelné chvilce chvály, na Bejby tak pyšný.  
xxxxx  
„Bobby, odvez ji odsud.“  
„Pro Boha! Vím, že se Jimmymu líbí, ale nikdy by si nedovolil si k ní něco dovolit.“  
Dean se na něj nechápavě zadíval. „Ale já to přeci nedělám kvůli němu! Je to kvůli ní a …“ pohodil němě k Pontiacu v barvě chromu. „Mohlo by to pro ní teď bejt hodně citlivý, proto nechci, aby u toho byla. Chápeš,“ strčil mu do ruky klíčky, jakoby to chápat měl. „Zaparkuj ji někde mimo dohled, já si to pak u ní vyžehlím.“  
Bobby chvíli drtil v puse nadávky, avšak po Deanově netrpělivém gestu, aby už jel, s posledním slovem „idiote“ udělal, co po něm chtěl.  
Dean čekal do doby, než byli oba bezpečně z dohledu a až poté vyšel vstříc svému novému dobrodružství.  
Se stejně prokázanou úctou přistoupil k Pontiacu, srdce automobilového nadšence mu málem vyletělo z hrudi, když mu bylo majitelem dovoleno si sáhnout.  
Konečky prstů opatrně položil na blýskavý lak vyleštěný do nekonečně vzácného tmavě chromového zbarvení.  
Tohle bylo vážně unikátní, celé auto vypadalo jakoby se právě vynořilo ze zlatavě-stříbrné lázně, byla to barva těžko popsatelná běžnými slovy, která však svou nevšedností musela upoutat i slepce.  
Dean se beze spěchu spustil podél boku do dřepu, jen aby měl dostatečný úhel k tomu, přejet po laterální straně auta co nejdál kam až jeho paže dosáhne, vychutnávajíc si dokonalý aerodynamický tvar chladné karoserie.  
Tam a zpátky, opět a znovu. Skoro se nemohl té perfektní linie nabažit.  
Hned na to se zvedl, popošel pár kroků, aby se v obhlídce dostal k přední masce.  
„Sonofabitch! Same! Tohle musíš vidět!“ vyjevil se.  
„Jsem tu taky, Deane a dívám se. Uhm…myslíš něco konkrétního?“ Sama nic nenapadalo.  
„Jsou dvojitá světla a automatické čelní odsávání pro tebe dost konkrétní?“ zaznělo to skoro nahněvaně.  
„Uhmmm…“ Sam se otočil po Bobbym, který jen němě přikývl. „Jo,“ následoval jeho instrukce, že v tuto chvíli je lepší souhlasit.  
„Pokročíme,“ ozval se Jimmy a jedním ladným pohybem nadzvedl kapotu. „Vítejte ve skupině Pro Modified, pánové!“  
Dean se zapálením profesionála studoval, Sam si laicky prohlížel. „Sonof- zírej na ten mega kompresor, Same!“ ukázal mu prstem. „Víš, co to znamená?“  
„Že je fakt…obří?“ zkusil hádat.  
„Že pokud kdy umřu, necháš mě zkapalnit a vpustíš mě dovnitř!“  
Sam ani nestačil klasicky protočit oči, když po něm Dean hrábl a přitáhl si ho za bundu výhružně k sobě. „Slib mi to! Tady a teď! Před svědkama!“  
„Echm, to, že máš narozeniny, mě ještě nedonutí souhlasit s každou tvou blbostí …“  
„A já ti garantuju, že tahle MÁ blbost tě bude stát každý ráno minuty TVÝ hrůzy před zrcadlem,“ zadíval se velmi výmluvně na jeho vlasy.  
Sam stáhl rty do úzké čárky. „Víš co – klidně tě budu mačkat tak dlouho, až z tebe bude diamant! Klidně tě narvu někam, kam ani slunce nesvítí. Mě je to fuk!“ smetl jeho ruku ze svého oblečení.  
„Díky, Sammy!“  
xxxxx  
Dean seděl uvnitř Pontiacu a jeho konečky prstů s posvátnou úctou přebíhaly přes palubní desku, volant a kožené sedačky.  
Sam sledoval, jak se lehce usmívá, zcela pohlcen interiérem, oči mu jiskřily jak prskavky při oslavě Dne nezávislosti. Hltaly vše, jakoby to mělo být to poslední, co v životě uvidí, plné obdivu a nadšení.  
Jen tu mazlivost, kterou v nich Dean míval uvnitř své Impaly, postrádaly. Protože to pouze ona a sama ji v těch velkých zelených očích vyvolávala.  
Sam se opřel o otevřené boční dveře. „Jak se cítíš?“  
Dean k němu zvedl hlavu. „Asi tak, jako ty, kdybys byl pozvanej na mejdan do knihovny,“ narážel na jeho oblibu ve čtení.  
Sam se zamyslel. „Na něco takového si pamatuju – šestá třída a „knižní sleep over. Jak rychle to tenkrát uteklo - “  
„Jo. Tak mega rychle, že si táta pro tebe musel dojít, protože ses ráno z knihovny pokusil propašovat, rozečtenou knížku a chytili tě, když ti propadla nohavicí!“  
„Za to nemůžu – měl jsem tenkrát období vzdoru a rebelství!“ Sam se tvářil nehraně vážně a Dean bojoval co mohl, aby se nestrhl smíchy.  
„Jistě Sammy! Ale v tom případě by výkladovej slovník měl změnit popis ke slovu ´vzdor´a v zápětí ke slovu ´rebel´! Muhehehe!“  
Sam jen povytáhl koutek úst ve šklebu nad tím sarkastickým komentářem a nechal to plavat. On věděl svoje! Mohl si tenkrát půjčit jen pět knížek denně, jenže co měl dělat, když se ani jedné nechtěl vzdát a pak tu byla ještě ta jedna rozečtená…  
Jimmy se na druhé straně naklonil do vozu. „Tak teď už se konečně dostaneme k tomu, proč tu všichni jsme. Trochu se nám to protáhlo, je čas na zrychlení – zpočátku jsem si myslel, že vás za volant nepustím, ale ta vaše černá kráska mě přesvědčila - “ odmlčel se a hledal ji očima.  
Dean na sucho polkl. „Chcete tím naznačit, že bych snad mohl…“ nebyl to schopen ani dokončit, kdyby to náhodou nebyla pravda.  
Zato Sam si jistý byl. „Páni, Deane! Velký Jimmy T tě nechá řídit svůj dragsterskej Pontiac! Vsadím se, že po tomhle ve tvé hlavě místo pro noční můry už nezbude.“


	6. Happy Birthday 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Část třetí – tak tohle je dragster, pánové!

Vyvezli chromový zázrak na volnou letištní plochu a odměřili patřičných 400 metrů. Mezitím, co Sam zůstal stát na startu, Bobby s majorem Lawrencem čekali v cíly.   
První jízda byla takovým rychlokurzem, kdy Jimmy vysvětlil Deanovi jak, co a kdy použít. S jeho vrozeným nadáním a citem pro motory si Sam nejdřív myslel, že bratr bude nad instrukcemi protáčet oči a netrpělivě brblat, avšak Dean seděl na straně spolujezdce s očima navrch hlavy, hltajíc vše co mu bylo představováno a Sam měl najednou silný pocit déjà vu – jen místo Deana viděl Auriel. Jak si jejich výrazy byly v tuhle chvíli podobné!  
Po krátké teorii přistoupili k praxi. Oba si nasadili přilby a vykázali Sama do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Jimmy sedící za volantem zvedl palec nahoru. Hned na to zaburácel motor, že si Sam musel zacpat uši. Ze čtyř proklatě krátkých výfukových rour vyletěly plameny, známka metylalkoholového spalování.  
Jimmy tak protáčel motor, až měl Sam pocit, že se země kolem něj chvěje. Bezděčně zacouval ještě víc vzad, ale otřesů se nezbavil. Naopak, celé to dunění mu naplnilo hrudník a rezonovalo spolu s rytmem sešlapávaného plynového pedálu. A pak celé auto zmizelo v oblaku kouře, když Jimmy začal hrabat.   
Tohle zahřívání obrovských pneumatik před startem Samovi vždycky připadalo tak…neekologické. Ale kupodivu to vonělo jak – rozpuštěný gumový medvídci. V překvapení nadzvedl obočí.  
Dragster závody jsou snad jediné, které si divák vychutná všemi smysly.   
Pontiac se už skoro v dýmu ztrácel, když Jimmy usoudil, že je čas vyrazit.   
V tomhle závodě je velmi důležitý start. A pak následné zrychlení. A tahle zabijácká mašina, kterou Pontiac Judge GTO byl, s dvaapůltisíci koní pod kapotou za sebou zanechala takový vír vzduchu, že to ze Sama málem servalo oblečení.   
Zamotal se a shrábl rozcuchané vlasy z obličeje. Bože, nikdy je po tomhle už nedá do původního stavu!  
Po šesti vteřinách auto doslova proletělo cílem a v rychlosti přes 320 kilometrů dalších několik dlouhých metrů brzdilo - rozvinutým padákem.   
Pokud by tohle měl být pomyslný výstup na Narozeninovou horu, Dean se právě chystal dosáhnout vrcholu – jaj! Zrovna mu byla svěřena samostatná jízda!  
Sam si vyměnil s Bobbym pozice a byl to on, co teď na něj čekal v cíly.   
Jimmy osobně smotal padák a pokud si Sam myslel, že si sedne jako spolujezdec, myslel špatně!  
„Nenenene, přeci ho tu bestii nenechá řídit úplně bez dozoru! Oba se snad zbláznili!“ drmolil si pro sebe. Udělal pár kroků ke startu, ale to už Dean hrabal.   
Sam měl akorát tak čas pomodlit se k andělu strážnému a doufat, že Auriel je někde hodně blízko a že na něj dohlíží. Hned na to Dean vypálil.  
Sledoval tu přibližující se chromovou střelu, dunění motoru mu znovu rozvibrovalo celé tělo. Dean nebyl ještě ani v půlce a on ho už v mysli nabádal, aby brzdil. Udělalo se mu zle od žaludku, když ho Pontiac v šílené rychlosti minul a nezpomaloval. V půl vteřinovém návalu paniky se za autem rozběhl, jakoby ho snad chtěl chytit a něco u toho ječel.   
Vystřelením padáku ten bláznivec začal zpomalovat, ale musel se skoro až zastavit, aby Sam polevil ve svém zoufalém sprintu. Hned na to se otevřely dveře u řidiče a Dean vyskočil ven s rukama nad hlavou.  
„Juhůůů! Viděl si mě? Viděl? To bylo mega monstrózní! Miluju svý narozeniny!“ Poskakoval okolo vozu v nezvladatelné euforii s pažemi divoce klátícíma prostor kolem sebe.  
Sam přešel do volného klopýtavého běhu, s plícemi napůl spálenými od studeného vzduchu a řevu, opocený až na zadku.   
„Pane Bože! Myslel jsem, že už nikdy nezastavíš! Klidně bys mohl vzlítnout, dostat se z dosahu zemské přitažlivosti a po zbytek života kroužit okolo Země!“  
Dean přestal trotlovat, chvíli na něj zíral, než se zazubil. „Hustý!“  
Sam se vyčerpaně svezl do sedu. „I při plavbě na Titaniku bych byl ve větším klidu! Krucinál! Oba dva jste stejně vygumovaný jako ty vaše spálený pneumatiky! Tohle dohodnutý nebylo! Za tohle budu chtít svý prachy zpátky!“ pořád se nemohl uklidnit.  
Když k němu bratr došel, ani nezvedl hlavu. „Dobrej výkon, skoro si mě dohonil.“  
„Ha-ha!“  
„Rozčiluje tě, že ses taky v něčem nesvezl? Řekni a zařídím ti extra prodlouženou jízdu na labutích.“  
„Jen si rejpni!“  
„Nebo si nevěřil, že to zvládnu?!“  
„Jistě, že jsem ti věřil! Jen…“ Sam si sebral neviditelné smítko z bundy a hodil ho na zem.   
Dean nad ním stál a vyčkával. Tahle jeho póza ho rozčilovala. Chtěl to mít už za sebou. „Prostě jsem na chvíli zpanikařil, když jsem viděl Jimmyho, jak od tebe odchází. Co kdyby se něco podělalo?“  
„Ale nepodělalo a já si to užil. Tak přestaň vyšilovat. Nechci, aby ti na mý narozeniny praskla cévka v mozku a ty pak po zbytek svýho života tahal nohu!“ natáhl k němu ruku.  
Sam chvíli uvnitř sebe bojoval s Deanovým sarkasmem a svým splašeným srdcem, než se rozhodl pomoc přijmout. Chytil se a nechal se vytáhnout zpátky do stoje.  
„Skončil si? Už můžeme jet domu?“ ani nechtěl, aby to vyznělo tak naštvaně.   
„Ani náhodou, Jimmy slíbil, že můžu ještě jednou -“  
„V tom případě s mou podporou nepočítej! Jdu si sednout do auta!“  
„Ale já chci, abys mi to odstartoval. Upustíš kapesníček!“ hulákal za ním.  
xxxxx  
Za třicet minut se všichni šťastně shledali u černokrásky. Dean otevřel dveře u řidiče a vklouzl za volant.   
„Konečně zpátky,“ pohladil volant. Pak se naklonil nad Sama, který opřený do sedačky odpočíval, oči zavřené. „Spíš?“ šťouchl do něj.  
„Ne.“  
„Dobrá. Jedeme do města na pořádnej dlabanec. Dám si double hovězího burgera, se slaninou, cibulí, ostrou omáčkou a kopou domácích hranolek,“ Dean snil mezitím, co otáčel klíčem v zapalování. Motor divně zabublal a ztichl. Spolu s tím i majitel vozu.  
Sam se na něj otočil. „Co je?“ Tohle se snad nikdy nestalo.  
Dean sevřel prsty kolem volantu. Chvíli nevěřícně zíral na ´mrtvé´ručičky palubních ukazatelů, než se na něj prudce obořil. „Co si s ní udělal!“  
„Zbláznil ses? Ani jsem se jí nedotknul!“ Sam věděl, v jakém může být maléru, pokud si něco takového bratr vezme do hlavy.   
Setkal se s pochybovačným pohledem, který rychle přesměroval na třetí osobu v autě. „Proč se nezeptáš Bobbyho?! Ten s ní jel naposledy!“  
Dean se na něj mlčky otočil. „Já ji jen odparkoval, jak si chtěl a byla v cajku,“ Bobbymu vystřelily ruce v nevinném gestu nad ramena.  
Ani jeden s touhle záležitostí nechtěl mít nic společného!  
Deanova pozornost se upnula zpět k palubní desce. „No tak holka, tohle ty přeci neděláš,“ domlouval jí a opatrně přemístil prsty ke klíči. Druhý pokus o nastartování byl nachlup stejný – dvakrát divné zakašlání a ticho.  
„Asi baterka,“ hádal Sam.  
„Sklapni!“ byl striktně umlčen. Teď jeho názor Deana nezajímal. Uvolnil kapotu a vystoupil. Na chvíli oběma mužům zmizel za zvednutým křídlem, aby se pak o pár vteřin vrátil s vážnou tváří dovnitř.  
„Jak to vypadá?“ zeptal se opatrně Sam, když bratr jen mlčky vysedával.  
„Je to horší než jsem si myslel,“ Dean zíral nepřítomně před sebe. Vypadal vykolejeně. Tenhle výraz na jeho obličeji byl vzácný.  
Bobby mu zezadu položil ruku na rameno. „Ať je to cokoli, opravíme to.“  
I Sam se ho snažil povzbudit. „To je mi líto, ale vy dva ji dáte zase do kupy. Není lepších automechaniků…“  
„Motor je v bez závady.“ Dean se zhluboka nadechl. „A tohle - tohle musím vyřešit sám!“   
Oba muže to zmátlo, když položil ruce pomalinku na volant a začal smířlivě mluvit.   
„Asi sem byl trochu víc unešenej a dával najevo svý nadšení. A taky - nemusel sem se u toho tak nakrucovat. Proto plně chápu tvý rozpoložení.“  
Sam zašilhal na Bobbyho, ten jen mírně zakroutil hlavou. Zůstali potichu a nechali Deana jeho divným slovům.  
Ten polaskal volant a řadicí páku pod ním. „A i když jsem se fakt vyřádil, pořád mě stejně nejvíc bude těšit cesta zpátky. Oba jsme protrpěli cestu sem, protože to kopyto vedle mě řídí, jak kdyby vezl slečnu Daisy. A já ti slibuju, že na dlouhou dobu si na volant nesáhne.“  
Sam protočil oči a ušklíbl se. Čekal, co vytáhne na Bobbyho, ale nedočkal se. Jak typické. Zase jen on sám z toho vyšel před Bejby jak hňup.   
Pokrčil nos – už začíná uvažovat jako Dean.  
„Až se vrátíme, uděláme si prodlouženou vyjížďku. Jen ty a já. A hudba. Hodně hlasitá rocková muzika. Protože tak to máme oba rádi. A pak,“ sklonil se k přístrojové desce a ztišil hlas, protože to mělo být určeno jen pro ni. „Pak tě umeju a vyleštím. Pořád mám ten speciální vosk, po kterém pokaždé záříš jak černý diamant.“   
Narovnal se, zašátral prsty po klíči. „Tak co říkáš?“   
Motor naskočil hned na první zážeh. Samovy padla brada, Bobby poplácal Deana po rameni. „Pěkně. Kdybych u toho nebyl, nevěřil bych.“   
Sam slyšel Deana zašeptat směrem k volantu něco jako děkuju, předtím, než zařadil zpátečku, aby vycouval.   
„Domů?“ zeptal se ho na směr cesty.  
Dean zapnul topení a zvuk poletujících lego kostiček, které do větráku klimatizace hodil jako malý kluk mu vykouzlil na tváři slabý úsměv. Jeho oči na chvíli opustily prostor před ním, aby se podíval na figurku plastového vojáčka zaklíněnou v popelníku – práce pětiletého Sama. To tyhle maličkosti dělaly Impalu skutečně jejich.  
„My jsme doma.“  
xxxxx  
„Ahoj, Same.“   
Dostal málem infarkt. Jednou mu z těch jejích bezhlesných příchodů ta cévka v mozku vážně rupne.  
„Hernajs! Nemůžeš se mi takhle vplížit do zad! Leká mě to! A co kdybych držel něco ostrýho? Mohl bych ukvapenou reakcí sebe nebo tebe zranit.“   
„Jako tenkrát, když si mě probodl?“ zeptala se se zájmem.  
Sam uhnul pohledem. „To bylo nedorozumění. Myslel jsem, že chceš Deanovi ublížit.“  
„K takovému skutku nikdy nedojde!“ tohle bylo míněno nebesky vážně.  
„Nevěděl jsem, kdo jsi...“  
„Jsem Auriel, Deanův Anděl strážný a Bůh mě seslal ve své vůli na zem konat to, k čemu mě stvořil,“ zopakovala mu.   
„Jistě. To už tu bylo za tu dobu několikrát zmíněno. Ale díky za připomenutí, kdybych třeba během těch pár minut co se o tom tady nemluvilo, zapomenul, proč tu vlastně jsi,“ kývl na ní.  
„Není zač.“  
Typické. Sam se vrátil ke svým věcem jen po dobu sekundy, než si něco uvědomil. Ruce se mu zastavily, zvedl v té myšlence hlavu.  
Pokud byla stvořena v den Deanova narození, znamená to –   
„Hezké narozeniny, Auriel.“


	7. Apple pie

Sam došel do kuchyně a překvapily ho dvě věci: to, že byl Dean doma, aniž by ho slyšel přijít a taky jeho divné počínání.  
Bratr čichal k otevřené troubě. Hned na to, jak lovecký pes hnán pachem štvané kořisti, přešel k lednici. Hrabal se v ní několik vteřin, stejnou dobu koukal do mrazáku. Vydal nespokojené zamručení, sehnul se pod pult, postupně zotvíral všechno, co mohl, Sam dokonce slyšel rachocení posouvaných hrnců.  
„Kde to je!“ brblal a vrátil se znovu k troubě, kam strčil celou hlavu a rozhlížel se kolem dokola, jako by byl na vrcholu Empire State Building.  
„Pokud chceš spáchat sebevraždu tak jen malá poznámka na začátek – tohle je elektrická trouba!“  
Dean úlekem nadskočil, až se praštil do týla o vrchní rošt. Mnul si postižené místo a trochu nasupeně se na něj otočil. „Kde je můj narozeninový pie!“  
Sam zvedl obočí. „Co?“  
„Vím, že tu je!“  
„Kdo?“  
„Někam si ho schoval!“  
„Koho?“  
„Chmmm!“  
Sam samovolně zašilhal na polici s kořením – bylo to místo, kam se sotva vešly malé kořenky dvěma řadami.  
Bratr jeho pohled zachytil. „Ha! A mám tě!“ hned se tam rozehnal a ve svém maniakálním a slepém chtíči tu úzkou římsu začal překotně přerovnávat.  
Sam zvedl zrak ke stropu, potažmo k nebi a neviditelnému Bohu. „To ty sis ho vybral.“  
xxxxx  
Sam se z kuchyně vytratil do svého pokoje. Vonělo to tam jak v babiččině pekárně. Radši by měl vyvětrat, protože až ten koláčový nadrženec dole dojde k prozření s jakým nesmyslem ztrácel čas, bude hledat viníka.  
Otevřel okno, talíř s ještě teplým jablečným koláčem posunul mimo průvan, aby hned nevychladl.  
Dean vytušil jeho existenci správně, teď bylo otázkou času, kdy a kde ho objeví. A nebo se k takové informaci prostě dostane násilím, které by neváhal na Sama použít.  
Olízl si prsty, na kterých mu ulpěla troška toho zázraku. „Mňam! Tak tohle je koncert.“  
I v koupelně, kam si šel ruce opláchnout, ho ovanula sladká jablečná vůně a s ní ho v těsném závěsu minuly dva páry tmavofialových třepotavých křídel.  
„Uf, tak to je síla – voní to až sem - “  
Hned na to mu padl zrak na motýla, který přistál na bílém ručníku. Málem ho trefil šlak! Zepovy tenké nohy a dlouhý nenasytný sosák byl obalený žlutou tekutinou – vypadal jak včela, která se po náročném dni vrací do úlu. Akorát, že Zep mlsal na zakázaném ovoci.  
„Ty si se v tom ráchal!“ Sam na něj vytřeštil oči.  
V sekundě se vrhl zpátky zkontrolovat újmy, kterých si předtím nevšiml. Uprostřed byla kůrka trochu prolomená a náplň malinko rozpatlaná. Nic, co by stálo za řeč, ale preciznímu Samovi to málem vytrhlo srdce. „A já ti věřil,“ byl zklamán Zepovou neposlušností.  
Chvíli na tu nepatrnou vadu na kráse zíral a snažil se uklidnit. „To bude dobrý – dám tam svíčku a nikdo nic nepozná. Ne! – svíčky Dean nesnáší! Zamaskuju to šlehačkou! Jasně!“ plácl se do čela.  
Když Zep proletěl okolo, přitiskl si ochranářsky talíř k sobě. „Ještě jsme spolu neskončily, lízale! A chraň tě ruka Páně, jestli najdu otisky tvých špinavých nohou u sebe v posteli. Čuně!“  
xxxxx  
Sam vyhodnotil, že v domě není koláč v bezpečí. Dole po něm čmuchal Dean, nahoře Zep. Kolem bylo moc psů na jeden pie.  
Proto ho pečlivě zabalil a urychleně odnesl zadním vchodem přes zahradu do kůlny.  
„Doufám, že se Bobby brzy vrátí, ať už tohle tajnůstkaření ukončím,“ opatrně ho pokládal na polici s květináči.  
„Ahoj, Same.“  
Nadskočil a s ním i talíř. Málem šlo všechno do koláčového hajzlu.  
Nejprve udělal krok vzad, tím opustil jeho bezprostřední blízkost a pak teprve se otočil.  
„Castieli,“ spolkl vše, co měl na jazyku. Tenhle anděl, i když ho znal jen krátce a i skrze to krátké období se potkávali jen zřídka, v něm vzbuzoval respekt. A stále byl pro něj velkým otazníkem.  
„Mohu ti pomoci?“ zašmejdil modrýma očima za jeho záda. Sam by přísahal, že se v nich mihla zvídavost.  
„Vše mám pod kontrolou.“  
Castiel jen kývl. Zůstal však stát na místě a jen se díval. Hned na to naklonil hlavu mírně do strany jak zvědavé štěně. „Něco cítím. Neurčitý pach, který však není iritující.“  
„No, tomu se říká vůně.“  
„Myslím, že přichází z toho předmětu, s kterým jsi manipuloval,“ anděl na oválný balíček upřel pohled.  
„Tak to zcela jistě.“  
„Mohl bych se podívat?“ projevil ihned zájem.  
Samovi se nechtělo. Snažil se koláč držet přikrytý – teplý chutnal nejlépe. „Uhm, no víš, je to dárek. Nechci ho tu teď vystavovat, má to být překvapení.“  
„Je tedy důležitý?“  
„Ano. Je určen přímo k jedněm speciálním narozeninám.“  
xxxxx  
Auriel se objevila po boku prvního anděla v momentě, co za Samem zapadly dveře.  
„Tvá přítomnost mne těší, Castieli. Doprovází tě rozkazy od archandělů?“  
„Jejich zájem se teď upírá jiným směrem. Jsem tu z vlastní vůle.“  
Přikývla. „Když tě neváží povinnosti, mohli bychom - “ zarazila se a její výraz očí se změnil na plaše zmatený. Udělala krok vpřed a přičichla Castielovi k baloňáku. „Přinášíš sebou akceptovatelný odér jablek.“  
„To je tvůj mylný dojem. Ta vůně pochází z dárku,“ anděl hned použil slovo, které mu Sam vysvětlil.  
„Dárek? Máš ho tedy uložen v ošacení, Castieli?“ ve své úctě k němu čichala jak ke vzácné květině.  
„Nemám důvod. To Sam ho přinesl,“ konečně ji ukázal pravého původce.  
Ihned ji zaujal. „Co je to?“ dloubla do toho prstem.  
„Jak bylo řečeno - dárek.“  
„Znáš obsah?“ zkoumala to.  
„Ne. Ale je důležitý.“  
„Proč?“  
„Je určen k narozeninám, které jsou velmi specifické.“  
Auriel se rozšířily oči. Vzpomněla si na slova, která jí dnes řekl mladší z Winchesterů. „Já mám dnes narozeniny, Castieli.“  
„Andělé nemají narozeniny - “  
„Proto jsou ty mé neobyčejné!“ Auriel to dávalo smysl. I to, že: „Ten dárek je tedy míněn pro mne.“  
xxxxx  
„Vypadáš šťastně, Auriel,“ Sam vyšel na dřevěnou verandu s hrnkem čerstvé kávy v ruce. Během několika málo minut jeho au – pair povinnosti skončí – Bobby se vracel z města s dalším překvapením pro bratra a on dokázal udržet, i přes veškeré nástrahy od obyvatelů domu, pie v tajnosti a skvělé kondici.  
Dean se dočká svého vytouženého koláče a hlavně mu už konečně dá pokoj. Ani nevěděl, co ho těší víc.  
„Děkuji,“ otřela si prsty do kalhot.  
„Smím se zeptat, co je příčinou?“ usrkl. „A zkus vynechat Boha.“  
„Obdaroval si mne. A“ podívala se na něj skoro shovívavě, „Boha můžeš ignorovat, ale neočekávej od něj to samé.“  
Vedle Auriel se snesl holub, který se stal nedílnou součástí Bobbyho pozemku poté, co ho anděl oživil a začal zuřivě zobat. Vypadal jak naspídovaný šicí stroj. Pohladila ho ukazováčkem po zádech.  
Sam pokrčil nechápajíc rameny. „Nepamatuju si, že bych ti něco dával.“  
„Mohu ti to připomenout,“ sáhla za sebe a ukázala mu nějakou rozdrobenou hroudu.  
„Ani nevím, co to – o můj Bože!“ v sekundě mu lok zaskočil v krku. Jediný, co ho navedlo k identifikaci té pozůstalé zrůdnosti, byl talíř. „Co jsi - “ rozkašlal se. „Kde jsi - “  
„Říkal jsi, že dnes je den mého zrození. A Castiel mě upozornil na dar, co jsi zanechal v kůlně. Bylo od tebe chytré to ponechat na takovém místě,“ vzala plátek kůrky a rozdrobila ho sivému opeřenci, který, ač to bylo k nevíře, zvýšil zobací rychlost a cpal se jak nezřízený. Sam z toho pohledu skoro zaúpěl.  
Vážně to od něj bylo chytré? A to až tak, že veškerá tahle jeho šaráda kolem jednoho koláče končí v holubím voleti? V ptákovi, kterého se snažil aspoň ignorovat, navzdory tomu, že ho nesnášel!? A nedej Bože, aby se tohle kdy Dean domákl – Sob, tak ho bratr pojmenoval. Ale ne v úmyslu ho domestikovat – nýbrž z důvodu, že řvát na něj „sonofabitch!“ pokaždé, když mu podělal auto, bylo moc dlouhé.  
„Bylo to ode mne stupidní!“ Sam nemohl být stávající situací víc rozčarován.  
„Mýlíš se. Znáš má oblíbená místa, a proto si věděl, že i domek s nářadím často navštěvuji. Bylo velmi důvtipné umístit tento koláč právě tam. Mohl ses takto spolehnout, že mnou bude nalezen.“  
Sam na ní zůstal s neuvěřením zírat, když hrábla svým andělským prstem doprostřed hroudy, chvíli lovila uvnitř a obratně vytáhla na světlo boží parádní kus, který, než ho stačila donést k ústům, se jí rozlil mezi prsty ostatní a ona je s požitkem oblízala dočista. „Náplň je nejlepší.“  
Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo říct jí, že existuje vidlička. Pokrčila rameny. „Jenže ta je v domě.“  
Takže tahle katastrofa nebyla dílem toho malého okřídlence! A on se konečně mohl zlobit na někoho sobě rovnému. Skoro.  
„Myslel jsem, že andělé nejedí!“ řekl dosti důrazně.  
„Nemusí, ale můžou,“ zahuhlala plnou pusou. Zvedla k němu oči plné spokojenosti. „Mám takové narozeniny, jaké si mi přál. Hezké.“  
Sam cítil, jak ho zloba a vztek opouští. Opravdu chtěl té bytosti, která seděla na schodech a dloubala do jeho tak dlouho chráněného koláče, aby se dostala k vnitřku, začít spílat? Měl jí smazat ten nadšený výraz z tváře tím, že to všechno, v co věřila, bylo nachystáno pro ni, vzešlo jen z jednoho velkého nedorozumění?  
Jenže co teď?  
A o vteřinu později mu byly jeho další kroky zcela jasné.  
„Samééééé!“  
„Woops! Myslím, že někoho v domě drží stále mlsná. Budu potřebovat jedno expres doručení, Auriel,“ ve spěchu k ní přistoupil. „Pie ráj.“  
„Prosím?“  
Chytil její předloktí. „Umm, tak do města. Zbytek dojdu.“


	8. Jako holub na střelnici

Plesk!  
„Son-of-a-bitch! Tak tohle byla poslední kapka!“  
Sam si vyložil nohy na lavici umístěné na verandě, čímž ji celou zabral. „Kapka? Spíš valník.“   
Dean právě skončil s hodinovou očistou exteriéru své Bejby. Blýskala se jak černý diamant a on se v tom lesku vzhlížel stejně tak pyšně, jako její černočerný odraz v jeho zelených očích nemohl vytvořit většího kontrastu.  
Vzápětí mu ta obdivná něžnost byla vymazána z obličeje obrovským cákancem, který se rozstříkl po přední kapotě.   
Byl tak extrémní, že zastínil i ten romantický pohled na smaragd zasazený do ebenu.   
Teď měl v očích obraz jen nechutné trusově bílé versus smrtelně narušené černé.   
A v té nastalé a neúprosné odvetě to byl freaking Winchester versus holubí fucking mrtvola.   
„Ten zkurvysyn kadí, kudy lítá!“ Dean se za zvuku nadávek protáhl skrze otevřené okénko a otevřel přihrádku v palubní desce. „Za to, že jsem dopustil, aby moje trpělivost zašla tak daleko budu nenávidět sám sebe ještě hodně dlouho!“ vinil se. Až tíha jeho stříbrné zbraně v dlani mu vrátila sebeúctu.   
„Ukaž se, kaďomile!“ hulákal s pohledem upřeným k nebi a revolverem schovaným za zády. Snad, aby si holub nevšiml??   
„Ukaž se, ať ti můžu nacpat do tý tvý opeřený prdele pozdrav! Dneska jsou mý narozeniny a ty mi tím splníš jedno z dalších přání!“  
Číhal. Skenoval. Lovil.  
Trpělivost. Vytrvalost. Vítězství.  
„Ahoj Deane. Omlouvám se, ale účel tvého úmyslu jsem zcela nepochopil. Tvé pozdravy jsou u mne vždy vítány, avšak pokud ses je rozhodl sdělovat zadní části tohoto půjčeného těla tak nevím, zda jim budu schopen plně porozumět.“   
Anděl. Doslovnost. Zvednutý tlak.   
Zíral na něj, teď on sám zmaten situací a ztracen v jeho slovech. „Cože?“ vzdal to.  
„Mluvil si k nebi, Deane a volal si.“  
„Ne…teda jo. Sakra! Ale to nebylo určený tobě, Casi!“   
„Ou. Poté tedy indicie, které k tomuto určení vedly, byly mnou nesprávně vyhodnoceny.“  
Stál před ním s přimhouřenýma očima stočenýma k zemi a vypadal, že nad svým omylem vážně přemýšlí. „Hm, tázal sis tedy jiného anděla?“  
Dean z něj začínal být nervózní. Zdržoval ho od popravy.  
„Je čas vyrovnat s Kadimírem účty!“  
Castiel znovu zapřemýšlel. „Neznám žádného anděla s takovým jménem. Avšak pokud je ti něčím povinován a ty si s ním přeješ promluvit, pozeptám se ostatních bratrů.“   
Deana ovanul proud vzduchu jak Castiel snaživě odstartoval.   
„Jéžíš!“ plácnul se do čela. Ten andělský lidomil pomotá, co může a s tímhle si v nebi utrhne pořádnou ostudu!  
Zachytil Samův pohled.  
„Co!“ rozhodil v nechápavě obranném gestu ruce.  
Bratr nad ním mlčky zakroutil hlavou a vrátil se ke čtení.  
„Zase sem neprávem obviněnej! A to se mi stává celej život!“ musel se politovat.   
Vzápětí mu štěstíčko přeci jen ukázalo svou vlídnou tvář. A to přímo na otevřených dveřích garáže.   
V Deanovi se nahromadil adrenalin. Konečně si na té špinavé kryse shladí žáhu!  
Nečekal a zamířil. „Tohle je za Bejby, sráči!“  
Se zvukem výstřelu se rozprskla lampa zavěšená nad vchodem. Rty se mu stáhly do přísné linky. I mistr tesař…   
Zmáčkl spoušť znovu a pak ještě jednou. Druhá kulka odštípla dřevo několik centimetrů od holuba, třetí vlétla dovnitř garáže, odkud se ozvalo ostré kovové cinknutí.  
„Co to, sakra…!“ stáhl nevěřícně ruku se zbraní. Pokud kdy míjel, bylo to proto, že chtěl. Což ovšem nekorespondovalo s jeho momentálním zabijáckým chtíčem a tím, že třikrát minul.  
A pak se z garáže vyřítil Bobby. S dvouhlavňovou v ruce a zastrašujícím výrazem ve tváři. Zuřivě se rozhlédl po pozemku, hledajíc nepřítele. Jenže stál tam jen Dean a tupě zíral do ústí svého revolveru.  
„Co se děje!“  
„Nevim, ale mnou to není. Tu řitní rouru nad tebou musí něco chránit!“  
Bobby v nepochopení zvedl hlavu, avšak neviděl nic než…  
„Tys rozbil mou lampu, zničil dveře a prostřelil bok auta, který jsem právě spravil jen kvůli tomuhle ptákovi?!“ jeho hlas i pohled ztvrdly.  
„Výčet všech těhle věcí mu připiš na účet!“ svalil na něj vinu. Pak se ušklíbl. „Vsadím se, už ho začínáš taky nenávidět, hm?!“  
„Idiote!“ Bobby by jistě pokračoval, kdyby se holub nezvedl a nenamířil si to rovnou k Impale.  
„Tak ty budeš ještě provokovat!“ Dean bojoval stejně urputně jako s každým jiným démonem. Tvář stažená soustředěním, planoucí nenávistné oči a pevně sevřená sanice indikovaly všem v okolí, že nebude konec, dokud on neřekne, že je.  
Tahal za spoušť a pronásledoval ptáka horkými kulkami. Po okolí se rozléhalo práskání výstřelů, které následovaly v rychlém sledu.   
Nevšímal si rozstřeleného květináče, díry v okapu ani Sama, který se přehoupl přes lavici a zalehl pod ní ihned po té, co mu jedna z těch bláznivých střel lízla stránku knihy a zaryla se do dřevěného opěradla. Jistotu mu tenhle úkryt však nedával vůbec žádnou.  
„Přestaň! Přestaňpřestaňpřestaň!“ křičel vyděšeně. V téhle smršti, kde nic nebylo pod kontrolou, bylo jen otázkou času, kdy někoho zraní.  
A k tomu měl Dean nejblíže, když holub opsal křivku, vracel se směrem k němu a on, s posledním nábojem, vyčkával.   
Bobby na něj řval, Sam křičel, jenže tohle – tohle bylo důležitější!   
„Ještě ne, ještě ne, ještě ne…“ zklidňoval se. Až, když pták klesl na úroveň jeho výšky, vítězně se ušklíbl. „Mám tě!“  
V tu chvíli mu střelnou dráhu zastoupila Auriel.   
„Do prdele!“ spíš instinktivně, než by tomu chtěl, trhl rukou, vychýlená střela zasáhla hrnek s nedopitou kávou položený na verandě pod lavicí. Sam si v šoku otřel hnědou tekutinu z tváře.   
„Tohle už, prosím, nedělej!“ její výraz a tón hlasu nebyly v přímé úměrnosti s použitým slovem „prosím.“   
Dean si v první sekundě nebyl jist, k jakému skutku se to její „nedělej“ vztahuje.   
Rozhlédl se kolem, aby to zjistil. Bratr byl z nějakého důvodu zašoupnutý pod lavicí, Bobby se k němu hnal s pěnou u pusy a zatnutými pěstmi, pár květináčů se válelo po zemi, z děravého sudu tekla čůrkem voda…  
A na rameno anděla právě přistál jeho nenáviděný nepřítel. Opeřený hrudníček se mu udýchaně nadzvedával, z té honičky byl i poněkud rozčepýřený.   
Ale ne tak, jak se právě teď rozčilením nadouval Dean. „To – pod tvojí je ochranou! PROČ?!“  
„Je to živá bytost.“  
„Jenže to jsou švábi a krysy taky!“ prsknul.  
„Ano.“  
Po tváři se mu rozlil ´cože?? ´ výraz.   
Nikdy by to nepřipustil, a kdyby se ho na to někdo zeptal, okamžitě by to popřel, ale – občas si při rozhovorech s anděly cítil marně.  
„Ďábelský skutky nepřicházejí zpod zemí, ale shora!“ vyjádřil svou myšlenku nahlas.  
Bohužel před andělem, který byl nebeským patriotem do posledního peříčka. Deanovi se za to rouhání dostalo prvního varování (které přejmenoval na striky. Máš tři a jdeš z kola ven!).   
Auriel, stejně tak jako když se zhasne světlo, celá potemněla. Její postoj se změnil z obranného na ready to kill.   
I ten okřídlenec na jejím rameni se jakoby schoulil do sebe.  
„Nejen zbraně dokážou rozpoutat válku, Deane. Myšlenky a slova jsou stejně tak mocná a dají se snadno zneužít.“   
„Fajn!“ i přes její osobní kázání se nechtěl vzdát. „Jak bys potom vysvětlila tohle? Já to jako projev míru nevidím!“ v záchvatu žalování ukázal na tu ´pohromu´ za sebou.  
Natáhla krk, aby viděla. „Je to jen trus.“  
„Je to žíravina na mém autě!“ pro větší pochopení a dramatičnost teď pro změnu ukazoval na sebe. „A pochází tady od tvýho kamarádíčka!“ zašermoval prstem proti němu.   
„Řeknu mu tedy, aby své vyprazdňování vykonával mimo tvůj vůz a tento pozemek.“  
„Ty mu to - “ nevěřil, dokud se nenatočila ústy k holubovi a nepromlouvala k němu polohlasně jazykem, kterému nerozuměl. Opeřenec se k jejím rtům zvědavě natahoval, takže to vypadalo, že si spolu šeptají.  
Díval se na tu scénu a z hlouby jeho tolik pošramocené duše, v tom kusu okoralého a zatvrzelého já, probublal pocit laskavosti. Samozřejmě, kdokoli by měl tolik drzé odvahy ho z takového vteřinového rozpoložení obvinit, by byl na místě tuhej!   
„No to mě poser!“ uklouzlo mu. Pak si uvědomil svou nerozvážnost pronášet něco takového v její přítomnosti. „Tedy myšleno obrazně. To znamená NE doslovně! Jakože to nemyslím vážně! Kruci - zapomeň na to!“ polkl v představě něčeho tak zvráceného do čeho se právě zamotal. ZAPOMEŇ, že jsem kdy něco takového před tebou řekl!"  
Tohle Auriel naštěstí pochopila převelice rychle. „Dobře. Máme tedy dohodu. Já na to zapomenu a ty se již nebudeš snažit eliminovat tohoto živočicha.“   
Dean se i ve své nastávající potupnosti stačil pozastavit nad tím, jak je možné, že je Auriel tak obratná v uzavírání dohod. Zvláštní.   
„Chmm.“  
„Děkuji,“ jeho nic neříkající zachrchlání brala jako závazné ano. Obrátila se a zamířila k Samovi, který se za zvuků nadávek a oprašování zvedal ze země. Holub na jejím rameni se otočil. Naklonil hlavičku a Dean tuto jeho provokativní pózu neustál.  
Bastarde! vypustil němě z úst, namířil na něj ukazováček a poté si ve smrtelném gestu tím samým prstem přejel pod bradou. Budeš krvácet!  
Hned na to se mu v zorném poli objevila nepříčetná Bobbyho tvář. „Ty šáhlej maniaku!“   
Neměl by, v den výročí svého narození, být jeho život oslavován?


	9. Střet zájmů

„Ne.“  
„Deane…“  
„NE!“  
„Ale…“  
„Kterému z těch ne jsi nerozuměla?“   
Zaváhala. „Nerozumím této otázce…“  
Zatnul zuby.   
Pokoušel se jí už hodnou chvíli vypakovat z motelového pokoje, kde měl v plánu si nezávazně užít.   
Té drobné servírce z bistra od naproti za pár okamžiků začíná pauza na oběd a on z těch třiceti minut, které ho s ní čekali, neměl v úmyslu strávit ani jednu s Auriel.   
Jenže ona se z nějakého důvodu odsud nechtěla hnout.  
Šmejdila očima po místnosti, hltala všechno, na co jen dohlédla. „Myslím, že vím, proč jsi tu,“ hodnotila velkou postel.  
„To těžko…“ odfrkl si.  
„Chceš odpočívat,“ popošla k ní.  
Hlavně ať si…  
Posadila se na kraj. „Ostrážím tvůj klid.“  
…nesedá.   
Ztrácel s ní trpělivost. A to neuvěřitelně rychle. Sevřel ruce v pěst a potlačil chuť na ní zařvat, ať vypadne.   
A díky té snaze o násilné zklidnění mu mozek vyprodukovat geniální myšlenku.   
Marnil své úsilí tím, že se ji snažil od sebe odehnat. Místo toho ji však musí zapojit.  
Ano – s její touhou po vzájemné spolupráci by tohle mohlo vyjít.  
Aniž by se uvnitř tak cítil, nasadil provinilý výraz. „Tak jo. Máš pravdu,“ pokrčil odevzdaně rameny. „Chci si tu odfrknout a zkusit se prospat jinde, než venku na lavici. A v domě se to během dne nedá, se vším tím boucháním a pokřikováním,“ vymýšlel si. Skoro by sám sebe litoval.  
„Jistě. Bobby bývá v garáži občas hlučný. Obzvlášť, když je při opravách netrpělivý. A Sam používá k pročítání textu hlas, i když ho nikdo neposlouchá,“ přizvukovala mu.  
Deana to pobavilo. „Čte si nahlas? Muheh, je fakt divnej! Po kom ten kluk je?“  
„Po tobě… Byl narozen jako druhý. To znamená, že je po tobě…“ Auriel nezaváhala.  
Dean téhle její odpovědi věnoval dvě vteřiny svého života, když se nad ní zamyslel. I tak to bylo moc. Protočil oči a v duchu ji odeslal do imaginárního úložiště označené K.O.Š.  
„Uhm, zpátky k tématu…“ vzal Auriel za loket, postavil ji a vedl ke dveřím. Při tom si nepřestával vymýšlet.  
„Tentokrát bych chtěl zkusit usnout sám, bez tvý pomoci…“ Už se těšil, jak si s obsluhou z bistra zařádí. Potřeboval to – nebyl s nikým od…   
„Budu se tedy na tebe pouze dívat,“ ujistila ho.   
„Nenenene!“ snad až příliš rychle a striktně jí to zatrhl. Právě si totiž představil, jak anděl zkoumá s pečlivostí a zájmem jeho entuziasmus, pravým jménem erekce.   
Cítil, jak jeho vzrušení začíná opadávat a to mu málem vehnalo slzy do očí.   
Otevřel dveře a vystrčil ji ven jak nezbedné dítě.   
Stála tam a jemu to přišlo pořád hodně blízko.  
„Možná bys na mě mohla počkat támhle na tý… ne! táááámhle na tý pumpě,“ mávnul rukou k té skoro ztrácející se za horizontem.   
„Proč?“  
„Je tam spousta zajímavých věcí.“  
„Jaké věci?“  
„Nóó… „ snažil se rychle něco vymyslet. Jenže mozek mu právě spadl do kalhot. „Suprový šmuky.“   
„Co-?“  
„Běž se podívat sama. Honem!“ přerušil jí s výrazem, že by měla vážně letět.   
Zaváhala. „Budeš tu v pořád-“  
„Jistě, že jo. No tak huš! Huuuuššš!“ tleskl do dlaní, jakoby opravdu chtěl rozehnat hejno opeřenců.   
Otálela ještě vteřinu, než konečně zmizela.  
„Fju,“ Dean si odfoukl.   
Vrátil se zpět do pokoje, pečlivě za sebou zavřel a pro jistotu ještě vykoukl z okna, aby zkontroloval okolí.   
„Bezva-“ otočil se a málem si o ní zlomil nos.   
„Raději tvůj klidný spánek ohlídám. Šmuky si prohlédnu později.“   
„NE!“ zahřměl jí nevybíravě do obličeje.   
„Jsi rozzlobený. Takto bys neměl usínat. Zlost oslabuje mysl a myšlenky mění do podoby temných vizí. Byl si již dost zkoušen a já nedovolím, aby tě dále trápily…“   
Stála u něj tak blízko, že se prameny vlasů kolem jejího obličeje mírně pohnuly pokaždé, když vydýchl.   
Dívala se mu z pár centimetrů do obličeje, oči fixované na jeho. V tom pohledu bylo tolik zájmu a svědomité péče.   
A Dean si uvědomil, že od chvíle, co ji nafasoval, se jeho život stal nesoukromým.   
Tohle pochopení a momentální intimní blízkost v něm probudila novou touhu… zakroutit jí krkem.  
Nestačil si ani uvědomit andělskou dlaň na svém čele, když se s ním pokoj zhoupl.  
„Co si to-“ zatřásl hlavou. Jenže bylo pozdě – Auriel započala se svou terapií. A jeho vlastní plány, jak se zbavit stresu, šly do kopru.  
Zapíchl jí ukazováček do hrudi. „Ty…“ a teď si to s ní vyřídí. Pěkně z pusy do očí.  
Zamrkal. Opřel se rukou o stěnu. „Ty…“ ještě s ní neskončil. Druhou rukou se chytil hrany stolu. Klidně tu takhle bude stát, dokud jí to všechno neřekne.   
„Ty…“ byla zase tak blízko, vznášela se mu před obličejem, rozpíjela se. Padal a bál se, že to bude bolet.   
Obličejem se zabořil do měkkého polštáře, nohám i tělu se ulevilo.   
Přistání epes rádes.  
Ležel v obrovské posteli na břiše a vypadal se svými rozhozenými končetinami jako lidská hvězdice.  
Pořád byl nakrklej.  
„Ty… si můj okřídlenej problém, Aurrr…“


	10. Zápory a klady

Sam zvedl hlavu od starého rodinného alba, s kterým se posadil na schody verandy, aby si užil sluníčka, když bratrova Impala vletěla na pozemek jak černý sršeň. Dean šlapal na plyn do poslední možné chvíle, než těsně před domem dupl na brzdy a smykem zaparkoval. Sam z toho rozzlobeného výrazu, s kterým vystoupil, odtušil, že tohle kaskadérské entrée nebylo jen z frajeřiny.  
„Hej. Co se děje?“   
„U ostatních je Bůh dost nečitelnej, ale u mě má jasnou vizi!“   
Samovi se zrychlil tep, zaklapl album a postavil se. „Jak – jak to myslíš? Na něco si přišel? Řekl Castiel konečně, proč?“  
Dean se před ním zastavil, s jednou nohou položenou na prvním schodě, zírajíc. Pak, s ještě větší popuzeností rozhodil rukama. „Kámo - vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš!“  
Sama to zmátlo. „A o čem teda mluvíš ty?“  
V tu chvíli Deanův pohled padl za jeho záda a v tom samém okamžiku se mu změnilo i vzezření tváře, proto se rychle otočil.  
Místo očekávaného nebezpečí za ním stála jen Auriel, v ruce sklenici kečupu, který tam zůstal po dnešní snídani, kdy měl starší Winchester potřebu si k míchaným vajíčkům přilepšit.   
„Je kečup zelenina, Deane?“ otáčela nádobou v ruce, dívajíc se na obrázek rajčete.  
„Tak přesně o tomhle jsem mluvil! O cherubínovi otravným!“ vystoupal nahoru, minul Sama a při vchodu do domu vytrhl lahev andělovi z rukou a spolu se stoprocentním přesvědčením gastronomického znalce ji otráveně poučil. „Samozřejmě, že kečup JE zelenina!“ A práskl za sebou dveřmi, až se celá veranda zatřásla.  
„No tááák, chlape!“ Samovi bratrovo chování přišlo dětinské.  
„Ať už mi dá svatej pokoj!“ rozlehl se jeho hluboký hlas domem.   
Pohlédl v podezření na možný zdroj Deanova popuzení. „Měl bych něco vědět?“  
Dívala se na něj, málem se jí ty otazníky zrcadlily v očích. „Něco? Tvá otázka je hodně neurčitá. Mohl bys jí, prosím, upřesnit?“  
Sam s trpělivostí sobě vlastní tedy konkretizoval. „Měla jsi teď s Deanem nějaké rozepře? Chápej, jen se snažím porozumět jeho podrážděnosti. Já… neříkám, že za ni můžeš ty, jen… se tomu prostě pokouším přijít na kloub. To je všechno.“ ospravedlňoval své uvažování.  
Přemýšlela a pak jen přikývla. „Dobře. Nejsem si vědoma žádných sporů, a pokud se ti podaří odhalit původ Deanova rozhořčení, pomohu ti ho vyřešit.“  
To jistě udělá. Zahrnovala svého svěřence pozorností, povinnosti plnila s osobním nasazením a přitom neustále a s neukojitelným entuziasmem zkoumala největší Boží zázrak, k čemuž používala oba dva jako nejbližší a nejdostupnější učební pomůcky.   
Mírně se na ní usmál. Studijní zapálení mu nebylo cizí.   
Dean si z něj kvůli tomuhle zájmu utahoval stejně tak, jako celé tohle nebeské bádání těžko rozdýchával.   
„Promluvím s ním.“ Šprti by měli držet spolu.  
„Dobře. Uhmmm… Same? Ten svatý pokoj, co chtěl Dean… ty víš, kde se nachází?“  
„To neřeš…“  
xxxxx  
Zaklepal na futra. „Ahoj. Můžu?“  
„Stejnak sem vlezeš, tak co se ptáš,“ Dean si vybíral hudbu do sluchátek.   
„Díky.“ Vstoupil a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Přešel k oknu. „Pěknej výhled. Vidíš tu na les i jezero…“  
„Máš okna natočený stejným směrem. Koukáš přesně na to samý. Proč prostě nevyklopíš, proč tu si?“  
Sam se na něj otočil, zády se opřel o parapet. „Tak trochu jsem doufal, že mi povíš, kvůli čemu se chováš k Auriel tak prchlivě.“  
Dean zvedl v údivu hlavu. „Prchlivě – je tohle vůbec slovo?“  
„Promiň, moje chyba. Zkusím další - impulzivně?“  
„Ježíši! Odkud si sem spadnul – z Království divnejch slov?“  
„A odkud si spadnul ty -z Nýmandova?“  
„Bacha na pusu, kámo! Jsi na mým území a tady vládnu já!“  
Sam si odfrkl a obrátil tvář k oknu. Viděl Auriel s jejich rodinným albem položeným na kolenou. „Jen se, svým vlastním způsobem, snaží zapojit.“  
„Cha! Myslíš tím, když urvala Baby nárazník? Nebo toho oživenýho holuba, kterej kadil v odvetě pokaždý, když mý auto míjel a kterýho ona udělala nezničitelným? Snědla můj pie, přivlastnila si moje rybářský pruty!“ vypočítával nezfalšované stížnosti.“ A - a vrtá se v MÝM soukromým životě!“  
Sam se na něj otočil a rozhodil nad tím posledním v nepochopení ruce. „V jakém? Vždyť žádnej nemáš!“  
Teď bylo na Deanovi, aby si odfrkl. „Ale mám! Třeba…uhmm… jo! - sexuální?“  
„Ten je veřejnej.“  
Winchester starší se v téhle pravdivé chvíli zmohl jen na to udělat ´Ty si taky trhni´ obličej.   
„Myslím, že všechno tohle pramení jen z jejího čistýho úmyslu pomáhat, Deane.“  
„Žes to nebral stejně, když ti zrevidovala nádobíčko. Pokud si pamatuju, zavřel ses v pokoji a viděli jsme tě až druhý den na obědě se zákazem se o tom zmiňovat.“  
„Což ty si totálně ignoroval.“   
Dean se okamžitě zazubil. „Muhehe, byla to sranda. Hehehe… a furt je.“  
Sam ho nechal dosmát se. „Skončils?“  
„Počkej…“  
„ O Bože, tohle je trapný! Už ani nevim, proč tu jsem…“ odlepil se od okna s úmyslem tuhle šarádu skončit.  
Dean se na to konto vzchopil a s vypětím všech sil se přestal pohihňávat. „Ummm… tak jo,“ odkašlal si a s vážnou tváří se vrátil k předmětu rozhovoru. „Podívejme se tedy na její pozemské klady a zápory…“ půl vteřiny přemýšlel, než pokrčil rameny. „Zápory jsou, že klady neexistujou.“  
Tím bylo tohle téma pro Winchestera staršího uzavřeno. A pro mladšího stejně tak.  
Mezitím, co se jeho bratr ohlušil rockovou hudbou a obřími sluchátky, zavřel oči a nechal Metallicu, aby rozmetala jeho popuděnost, on prostě jen udělal to samé jako na začátku, jen v opačném směru – odešel.   
xxxxx  
Když se Sam po několika dlouhých minutách vrátil na verandu, našel Auriel stále sedící na schodech s jejich rodinným albem na kolenou. Bylo zavřené.   
„Chceš si ho prohlídnout?“  
Zvedla k němu hlavu a on kývl ke knize.  
Prostor kolem ní se rozvibroval, až ho rozbrněly nohy. Tohle se v návalu jejího andělského nadšení dělo pokaždé.   
Jakoby vypůjčené tělo nebylo schopno udržet ten náhlý nával energie uvnitř. A i když výraz obličeje zůstával víceméně neměnný, toto vždy dalo nejbližšímu okolí poznat, jak se cítí.  
„Ano.“  
Přisedl si vedle poté, co album s respektem otevřela.  
xxxxx   
To odpoledne měli v plánu grilovat a v tuhle chvíli mířil Sam v jednom z Bobbyho aut do města za velkým nákupem. S pečlivostí si sepsal seznam, který začal oblíbenými položkami svého bratra a strýce.   
Tyhle akce měl rád a jejich příprava ho vždy bavila. Těšil se na rodinné chvilky, protože jich míval v životě jen ojediněle.  
Vrátil se ve vzpomínkách o pár hodin, kdy si Auriel prohlížela album a jedna z fotek při otáčení stránek vypadla.  
„Pozor!“ hlas mu pod tlakem zhrubl. Nechtěl, aby se umazala nebo hůř. Nemohl o žádnou přijít.  
„Omlouvám se,“ opatrně ji zvedla. Byla to jedna z nejcennějších a jedna z mála.  
„Já jen – jsou hodně vzácný. Pro nás všechny. Vidíš? Tady si mě rodiče právě přinesli z porodnice,“ usmál se na malý uzlíček v náručí své matky.  
„Dean si tě přál a modlil se za tebe po celou tu dobu.“  
Sama to nečekaně dojalo. Vzal si od ní obrázek a zadíval se na čtyřletého klučinu, stojícího pyšně před jejich otcem s výrazem, kterým všem oznamoval, že se právě stal velkým bráchou.  
„V tento den byl Dean velmi šťastný a v Nebi se zrodil Natiel.“   
Sam uložil fotku zpátky na své místo, než si uvědomil, co řekla. „Kdo?“  
„Jmenuje se Natiel – tvůj Anděl strážný. Byl požehnán mocnou silou odrazit zlo.“  
Uvnitř ho něco pošimralo. Byl to skoro takový ten pocit, jaký míval na houpačce, když se dostal do nejvyššího bodu a poté následoval volný pád, než houpačka znovu zabrala.  
Měl Dean stejné pocity při seznámení s Auriel?  
„Co je sním? Proč tu není tak jako ty?“   
Sklopila pohled. „Nevím. Možná ho v Nebi něco zdrželo. Nebo mu Bůh ještě neuložil povinnost sloužit zde na zemi. Jednou se tak však stane.“ V jejím hlase zazněla naděje.  
Mlčel a sledoval z boku její tvář. Shlížela na fotku jeho šťastné rodiny, z ní samotné však radost necítil.   
„Připadáš si tu sama?“ vypadlo z něj, protože na to právě myslel. Protože vypadala, jakoby se jí stýskalo.  
Protože se to stává každému – tak proč by to mělo být u andělů odlišné?  
Konečně se na něj podívala, prameny vlasů poletujíc kolem obličeje. „Jsi tu ty a Dean v domě. Nejsem sama.“  
Jistě. Tak jinak. „Měl jsem na mysli osamělá. Občas to vychází odsud,“ sáhl si na hruď.  
Zadívala se na místo, kam si položil dlaň. „V ten moment, kdy jsem ztratila Deanovu duši v Pekle. Ano. A poté celou tu dobu. Než přišel Castiel.“  
Zvedla k němu oči. „A ty? Měl jsi někdy pocit osamění?“  
Jak si v tuhle chvíli byli blízko. „V ten moment, co můj bratr zemřel a ty následující čtyři měsíce, než se vrátil.“  
„Dean je velmi vážený,“ pronesla hrdě.  
„To Castiel také,“ opětoval se stejným uznáním.  
Přikývla. S respektem otočila další stránku.   
Pokud Sam mluvil o její odloučenosti, myslel tím tu nebeskou. Ona však pokaždé vzpomínala tu Deanovu.  
xxxxx  
Winchestera staršího z pokoje vyhnal hlad. Proto první, co vyndal z lednice, bylo pivo. Oddělal zátku, opřel se u okna o kuchyňskou linku a pohlížejíc ven, se hluboce napil.   
V domě bylo ticho a ani mimo něj nezaznamenal pohyb. Všichni si šli zřejmě po svém…   
V potřebě se přesvědčit, zdali tak vskutku učinil KAŽDÝ, se naklonil přes pult k oknu a pečlivě prozkoumal pozemek.   
Jop, byl tu sám. Jeho guvernantka asi pláchla někam se svým největším fanouškem.   
Ušklíbl se – Bůh se při rozdělování andělů přehmátl. Tenhle se rozhodně víc hodil k jeho bratrovi.   
Odložil lahev a znovu otevřel lednici, když v něm náhle hrklo. Obrátil pozornost zpátky k pozemku. Najednou mu připadal opuštěný až příliš.   
Zatím co vybíhal v počínající panice před dům, vytahoval z kapsy telefon.   
xxxxx  
„Same?“  
„To se mě ptáš?“  
„Poslouchej mě -“  
„Jestli voláš kvůli doplnění seznamu o položky typu kondomy nebo podivně-úchylný hračky, tak to si kupuj sám!“  
„O to nejde. Kde si?“  
„Počkej, podívám se. V autě…?“  
„Musíš hned zastavit, Same. Pomalu a v klidu.“  
„Jako proč? Zrovna teď jsem se pěkně rozjel.“  
„Protože jsou v háji brzdy.“  
„Pche – tohle je laciný, Deane.“  
„To není fór! Bobby na nich dělá! Vzal sis špatný auto, Same. Zastav!“  
„Ale do teď -“  
„Prostě zastav!“  
„OK, jen… jsem na blbým místě, někdo by mohl…“  
„Ježíši! Teď tu jde přeci o tebe! Pomalu přibrzďuj, nešlapej do toho naplno…“  
„Do hajzlu!“  
„Co -“  
„Pozdě! DO HAJZLU!“  
„Same?! Same! Mluv se mnou!“  
„Nefunguje to! Do prdele!“  
„Hej, hej! Poslouchej mě! Musíš odtamtud! Prostě vyskoč!“  
„Nemůžu! Nemůžu…!“   
„Jasně, že můžeš a taky to uděláš!“  
„Dea -“  
„Same? SAME!… Proboha… to ne! Nenenene!“  
xxxxx   
Za zvuku bortících se plechů a tříštícího se skla křičel do telefonu Samovo jméno. A pak ještě několikrát, i když z druhé strany byl hovor násilně a na dlouho přerušen.  
Ztichl a snažil se dostat nervy pod kontrolu. S úsilím nutil svou hlavu, aby vypudila z mysli tu drásající ozvěnu rozbíjejícího se auta a mozek mu mohl aspoň z části začít zase fungovat.  
Vzpomínal, kdy se Samem mluvil naposledy a co mu říkal. Nebyl toho však dostatečně schopen.  
Připadal si jako ochrnutý a tahle jeho nemohoucnost ho nasírala k nepříčetnosti.   
Rozklopýtal se ke svému autu, hnán nutností něco udělat. Jistě na to něco přijde, až bude na cestě, jen prostě už MUSÍ vyrazit, třebaže v tuhle chvíli netušil, kam.  
„Deane?“  
Byl tak mimo, že se jí ani nelekl. Jen se před ní zastavil.  
„Prosil si Boha o smilování.“ Věděla to dřív, než on si to stačil uvědomit.  
Vzhlédl k ní a v té samé nutnosti, která ho poháněla vpřed, protože někde možná vyhasínal život jeho bratra, ji chytil pevně za paži.   
„Sam je v maléru, Auriel. Měl vážnou nehodu a může mít těžká zranění. Musíš ho najít a musíš mě k němu vzít!“   
Podívala se na jeho prsty, kterými ji drtil loket. „Naleznu ho, avšak ty tu zůstaneš.“  
Div s ní v návalu zlosti netrhl. „O tom ty nerozhoduješ!“  
Ona byla naopak andělsky klidná, když mu hleděla s účastí do obličeje mezitím, co mu objala zápěstí a tlakem přiměla jeho prsty, aby ji uvolnily ze sevření. „Mýlíš se, Deane.“   
Zanechala ho tu vystrašeného a rozzlobeného. Nejhorší však byl ten pocit viny, protože o tom rozdělaném autu věděl. Stejně tak, jako ho na něj upozornil Bobby, on měl udělat tu další část – říct to Samovi. Jenže na to zapomněl. Nebo si myslel, že to počká.   
Přejel si dlaní po obličeji, vztekle kopl do drnu. Copak na tom teď záleží, sakra? Prostě to zkurvil!  
Jakoby sekundy strávené čekáním byly zatíženy jeho proviněním a natahovaly čas. Připadal si, že tu stojí hodiny, trestán každou tou nekonečnou vteřinou.  
Jestli si však myslel, že tohle je odplata, pak nebyl dostatečně připraven na to, co přišlo, když se Auriel konečně vrátila, držíce Sama v náručí jako hadrovou panenku.  
Byl od nich jen pár kroků, a proto dobře viděl, jak z bratrova těla, které k němu nesla, odkapává krev. Z vlasů a konečků prstů volné ruky, která se pohupovala v krocích anděla stejně tak jako jeho hlava, zvrácená a bezvládná.   
„Žije? Je naživu?“ pohnul se vrávoravě vpřed, vstříc té kruté zprávě. Ona však, místo odpovědi, poklekla a jakoby Sam nic nevážil, pomalu ho položila do trávy, takřka k jeho nohám.   
Měla tohle být její němá výtka? ´Podívej, za co jsi zodpovědný! ´  
Když Samovi podkládala ochablou hlavu, aby ho šetrně mohla uložit na záda, bylo v tom tolik citlivosti.  
„Jeho… jeho obličej…“ nemohl od těch řezných ran odtrhnout oči.  
„Má tělo zlámané uvnitř. Početná zranění, s kterými nedokáže přežít, Deane.“  
Padl vedle nich na kolena. „Nenenene! On to zvládne! Neznáš ho!“  
„On umírá -“  
„Tohle neudělá!“ zvýšil na ni hlas jen proto, že si dovolila něco takového před ním vyslovit. „Netvař se, že mě neslyšíš, kámo, když vím, že jo!“ mluvil k němu, jakoby Sam tohle všechno jen předstíral. „Nehrabal jsem se z vlastního hrobu jenom kvůli těmhle pár mizernejm tejdnům a …“ utřel si nos do hřbetu dlaně,“… a rovnou ti říkám – získat zpáteční jízdenku do Pekla, abych si tam pro tebe došel, je pro mě hračka! A z Nebe tě vykopnou expres, až tam Cas donese ty pravdy, které mu o tobě nasadím do hlavy!“ chraplavě se svým argumentům zasmál. „Vidíš - nemáš kam jít, brácho!“   
Natáhl ruku, chtěl se ho dotknout a dát mu tak i fyzicky vědět, že je tu s ním. Jenže nenašel místo, z kterého by Sam nekrvácel.  
Nakonec mu jen shrnul slepené vlasy z čela. „Bude to dobrý, Sammy. Budeš… budeš… zase v cajku. Dohlídnu na to. Postarám se o to. Já… a Auriel!“ jakoby náhle prozřel a uvědomil si přítomnost anděla, zvedl k ní hlavu. „Ty ho dokážeš spravit! Viděl jsem to! Zažil jsem to!“  
„Ano. Byla to Boží vůle, Deane. Stejně tak, jako je teď ta, nechat Sama jít.“  
„NE! Tohle nemá s JEHO vůlí nic společnýho! Za tohle… on… já…“ nezvládal to vyslovit nahlas. To o své vině na Samově smrti. Byl tou pravdou tak vystrašený. „Já… nedokážu s tím žít.“   
„Já vím, Deane. A taky vím, jak moc sis mladšího sourozence přál. Avšak pravdou je, že ty sis Sama nevybral. On byl Božím darem pro tebe stejně tak, jako ty pro něj. Často slýchávám lidi ptát se, co je smyslem života. Tahle otázka mi připadá poněkud… pošetilá. Vždyť život má takový smysl, jaký mu sami dáme.“  
Vůbec se nesnažil pochopit, co mu to tu říká. Tak nějak se mu zamlžil pohled, propadal v zoufalství, že jediná bytost, která může Samovi pomoc, to ve své podřízenosti Nebi neudělá. Proto ho zaskočilo, když mu položila dlaň na čelo, přímo na rozšklebenou řeznou ránu. „Co to děl- “ jeho vylekaný výbuch utnulo stříbrné světlo. Prosvítilo Samovu lebku s takovou intensitou, že měl Dean pocit, že vidí skrz. Z pootevřených úst mu vycházela slabá záře a dokonce probleskovalo z pod řas.   
„I my máme právo svobodné volby a já udělala rozhodnutí. Navrátím Sama do našich životů. Aby jim zase dával smysl.“ Svou druhou ruku mu přitiskla na hrudník. Světlo dostalo na síle a Dean do něho fascinovaně zíral – jak proniká do těla jeho bratra, jak jím prostupuje a zvenčí ho obaluje do stříbřité pavučiny. Možná, že díky té energii se trochu povzneslo i do vzduchu, ale mohlo se mu to jen zdát. Ten jas ho bodal do očí, oslepoval, šimral ho uvnitř hlavy, rozvibroval jeho duši. On se toho pohledu však nechtěl vzdát. Poslední, co si pamatoval, byly její ruce – pořezané a rozedřené. O to, aby dostala Sama z vraku auta, musela jistě hodně bojovat.  
xxxxx   
Vzbudilo ho prásknutí dveří vozu, které parkovalo pod oknem. Někde vzdáleně hrálo AC/DC.  
Přetočil se na záda a zamotal se do kabelu od sluchátek. Musely mu sklouznout z uší, když hlava klesala pod návalem relaxace. Protáhl se, až klouby praštěly. Nechtělo se mu vstávat, klidně by mohl prospat zbytek svého života.  
Prásk! Mohl by, kdyby jeho mladší bratr nebyl takový neurvalec a nemlátil dveřmi od auta jako neandrtálec. Takhle se rozmrzele vykulil z postele a došel k oknu, aby na toho vlasatce něco hlasitě zahulákal. Zahlédl z něj však už jen nohy mizející uvnitř vozu a ruku, která následně za nimi přibouchla hlasitě dveře.  
„To je-“ Dean nestačil dokončit myšlenku, když mu mozek zasáhlo uvědomění, v jakém auťáku se to Sam chystá odjet. Neutrácel čas otevírání okna a řvaním.   
Vůbec si neuvědomoval, jak se dostal tak rychle před dům. Ty schody z patra snad musel skočit. Na verandě je ani nepoužil, přehoupl se rovnou přes zábradlí a málem vletěl pod kola. Měl štěstí, že se Sam nerozjížděl jako on – plnou parou vpřed!  
Z toho nečekaného incidentu byli vyděšení oba stejně. Přesto Dean ještě neskončil. Jakmile se klopýtavě dostal ke dveřím řidiče, trhnutím je otevřel, popadl totálně zmateného Sama za klopy bundy a násilně ho vytáhl ven.  
„Co je to s tebou?!“ Sam takovéhle chování nehodlal tolerovat. Smetl jeho ruce rozhořčeně ze svého oblečení a couvl od něj. Dělal si tak prostor na obranu.   
„Špatná volba káry, brácho. Uff… dej mi sekundu, musím popadnout dech, běžel jsem až ze shora.“ Dean se opřel o kolena ve snaze to všechno vydýchat.  
Protože po celou tu dobu, kdy vyrazil ze svého pokoje až doteď, ho vzadu v hlavě nepříjemně tlačilo tušení, že sprintuje o Samův život.   
Měl pocit, jakoby právě dostal možnost druhé šance.  
Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se bratrovi do obličeje. Jediné, co na něm viděl, byla vráska u kořene nosu způsobená Samovou podmračeností. Zazubil se tomu, aniž by věděl proč.  
„Co je?!“ Sam si sáhl na tvář v domnění, že tam má bůhví co, když na něj Dean tak zírá.  
„Nic. Vůbec nic.“  
„Ty si fakt magor!“ zhodnotil jeho výstup.  
„S tím dokážu žít.“   
Sam nad ním jen zavrtěl hlavou a v nedostatku slov avšak pln neuvěření od něj odcházel. Dean zalovil v kapse bundy.   
„Hej, Sammy!“ Hodil po něm klíčky od Impaly, když se otočil. „Užij si jízdu.“  
„Díky.“  
„Mluvil jsem ke svýmu autu.“  
„Samozřejmě.“  
Než si stačil oddechnout, byla tu Auriel. Seděla na schodech k domu, v rukách jejich rodinné album. V jedné sekundě se mu zdálo, že má předloktí a dlaně samý řez, v té druhé už byly úplně hladké.   
„Nechceš jet taky?“ Sam byl nakročený jednou nohou uvnitř vozu.  
„Neah. Na verandě čeká transcendentní puzzle bez návodu. A i když jsem ztratil kvůli několika nepasujícím dílkům trpělivost, mám tušení kladnýho celku. A pak – jsem jen v ponožkách.“


End file.
